The Foreign One
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: Callie Morgan is obsessed with House of Anubis. What happens when an ancient Egyptian spell sends her to Anubis House? Will she be able to keep her secret and help Sibuna find the Mask?
1. Prologue

**Okay, so this story will be a little strange and I apologize in advance if I get anything wrong, but hey, whatever works, right? It doesn't start out like a normal fanfiction either, but this is how the story is supposed to be. It's not a normal fanfiction because the character is aware it's just a TV show. Anyway, hope you enjoy the Prologue, for what it's worth.**

* * *

Prologue

My name is Callie Morgan, and I am obsessed with _House of Anubis_.

Literally, my friends once told me that I was 'a bad kind of obsessed' and that I 'almost lived in _House of Anubis_.' In season one when Nina, Amber, and Fabian formed Sibuna by tossing something important to them in the fire and saying the Sibuna oath, I went outside and did that. In season two when Fabian and Nina were marked by Senkarah, I took a marker and drew the Mark of Anubis on my wrist.

Yeah, I'm a little obsessed.

I plopped down on my bed and faced the TV. _House of Anubis_ was on tonight and I was super psyched for the newest episode. There were about two or three episodes left until the season finale of season two, and I really wanted to know what happened with Senkarah and the Mask. Just as the opening credits were playing, I looked down at my wrist, where I constantly kept the Mark of Anubis. Crap, it was rubbing off. I'd have to fix it later.

The episode played through, me laughing hysterically when something was the least bit funny and almost crying when something was sad, but it ended much too soon for my liking. Why did every episode have to end with a cliffhanger?

Just as I was about to turn off my TV and go to bed, something strange happened. Thunder rumbled, lightning flashed, and the rain started pouring down, all within seconds of each other. Where had the storm come from? A bright light radiated from the TV screen, showing a few lines of words in a strange language. Something compelled me to say them out loud to myself.

The lights flickered, making me wary. What was going on? Thunder rumbled, loud enough to shake the windows. Lightning flashed _inside_ my bedroom, scaring me so bad I jumped backward and hit my head on the wall.

The world started to grow dark and the last thing I remembered was a flash of light right in front of my eyes.

* * *

**Okay, so it wasn't very long, but I thought it was a good way to introduce the character. The story is mainly about Callie, but I'll throw in some other points of view later on. Oh, and though I may sign off with C instead of my full name, my name is not Callie Morgan and this is not based on me. Just thought you'd like to know. Anyway, the next chapter will be longer, but Sibuna won't really be mentioned until chapter two (next chapter it chapter one, by the way). Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so now the story really begins! I really hope I don't mess this up too bad and I hope you like it. Anyway, how many of you would love to be in House of Anubis? I think I'll take a poll to see what season someone people would most like to be in. Until I decide whether or not to do that, enjoy Chapter one: Where Am I?**

* * *

Chapter one: Where Am I?

Callie

When I woke up that next morning I kept my eyes closed. I just wanted to go back to sleep. I tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position. My knee went over the side of the bed, and I braced myself for the pain of hitting the wall. But instead of hitting the wall, my leg went out over open air. What?

I pried my eyes open, taking in the world around me. I was in a bedroom, but not mine. The purple walls were decorated with pink and fluff and photos. On one wall there was a bright yellow poster with the words 'Keep Calm and Buy Shoes' written on it. Two other beds were in the room, someone asleep in each. An adorable little doll house was sitting on a desk by the sole window in the room. A wardrobe was sitting only a few feet away, half open to reveal some of my own clothing.

Where was I?

I pulled myself into a sitting position and took another look around. Wait a minute. I knew this room. This was –no. No, I was dreaming. I had to be. There was no way this was happening. I had to be dreaming. It was the only way this could be possible.

The person to my left rolled over, waking up. She used her hand to brush her golden blonde hair out of her eyes before focusing her blue gaze on me.

"Morning Callie," she said. "What time is it?"

"Um," I said. Holy crap, that wasn't who I thought it was, was it? I looked at my watch, which for some reason I was still wearing. "Eight thirty five."

The girl groaned. "Ugh, why did I have to wake up so early? This is horrible! I need at least nine hours of sleep on the weekend."

"Okay . . ." I said, still trying to figure out what was going on. This had to be a dream. There was no freakin way I was talking to Amber Millington!

"Ugh," the girl on the other side of the room groaned, just waking up. "What time is it?"

"Eight thirty five," Amber said, throwing a pillow at the other girl. "Wake up."

"Okay," she said, sitting up. Her light brown hair fell from in front of her face to reveal none other than Nina Martin.

What the heck?

I took several deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. Holy crap, I was in Anubis House. I was in Anubis House and I shared a room with Nina Martin and Amber Millington. _I was in_ _Anubis House_.

I had to be dreaming.

I spent about three minutes just sitting on my bed, trying to understand what had happened. This couldn't be real, could it? I mean, _House of Anubis_ was just a TV show! It wasn't real. I should know; I had Googled the school when the show first came on to see if it was an actual place, just to see if I could get into the school. Sadly, the school didn't exist.

Once I calmed down enough to actually think things through, I realized that maybe this wasn't a dream. Maybe the words that had popped up on my screen had been a spell or something. Maybe they had actually transported me into Anubis House.

Wait, what was I thinking? Magic wasn't real! There weren't any Egyptian spells or evil spirits or curses or anything! This was all just a dream. I was probably asleep or something back in the waking world and this was all a trick played on me by my mind.

Yeah, that was it. This was all just a dream. After I decided it was all just a dream, I decided to play along. This could be fun. If I was in Anubis House, then there was a good chance that I was in Sibuna.

I got up and rooted around in the wardrobe that I saw some of my clothes in and pulled out my favorite outfit. I had no idea how my clothes got here, but I was grateful. Once I had my clothes in hand, I left the bedroom and walked down the hall to the bathroom, thankful that no one was already in there.

After I showered –strangely enough all of my stuff was in there –brushed my teeth and hair, got dressed, and everything else, it was about nine o'clock. I looked in the mirror, wondering just why I was here. Why was I in Anubis House? What could I possibly do to help?

I left the bathroom and started walking back to –it was odd to think it –my room when I ran into someone. I backed up, apologizing, and almost gasped when I saw it was Patricia Williamson.

"Watch it, Callie," she snarled as she brushed past me. "Or you'll end up wet at our next meal."

I stammered another apology as I walked back to my room. Amber and Nina were awake and halfway through getting up by the time I got back. I walked back out of the room after I threw my pajamas on my bed. I wanted to explore Anubis House.

The first place I went was the common room. It was just like it was in the show, right down to the green walls and the red curtains. The crocodile on the middle of the table seemed to stare at me, though. I walked around the room, trailing my hand over the smooth wood of the table, eventually taking a seat on the plush chair.

A woman walked in, startling me. When I recognized her face, I almost jumped out of my seat. Holy crap, it was Vera! I felt the blood drain from my face as the woman busied herself in the kitchen. Vera smiled when she saw me.

"Good morning, Callie," she said pleasantly. I smiled and waved, though I felt like I was going to throw up. She was working with Rufus! I got up and quickly walked back up the stairs. I wasn't going to stay in the room alone with Vera.

When I was back upstairs, Amber was just coming out of the bathroom. She smiled and waved at me, being her usual bubbly self. I waved back, waiting for her to realize she didn't know me and scream. But she didn't.

In fact, no one I ran into seemed to think that me being here was weird. I met Mara and Joy –really didn't like her, either –before breakfast and the boys when I went back downstairs. Jerome acted rude, Alfie joked around, Eddie didn't really talk to me, and Fabian just said hello.

My mind was still reeling from the fact that I was in Anubis House that I was barely aware that the conversations around the table had stopped. Everyone looked past me and to the doorway. I turned my head and saw someone that I had always been wary of. Victor Rodenmaar.

"Why are you all still here?" he intoned, his deep voice scarier than it had ever seemed on TV.

"What do you mean?" Alfie asked.

"I mean, why are you all not in class?" Victor said, glaring at each of us in turn.

We all looked at each other. Wasn't it a weekend day? I remember Amber had said something about it being the weekend. Victor continued to glare at us until Vera walked out of the kitchen and looked at him funny.

"Victor, what are you doing?" Vera asked, confusion on her face in spite of her smile.

"They are not in class, Vera, and I want to know why."

"Well, the children aren't in class because it's Saturday. Really Victor, I thought you of all people would be able to know what day of the week it is."

I had to stifle a laugh at Victor's reaction. If I hadn't known better I would've said he blushed in embarrassment. After he left, rather quickly I might add, all the residents looked at each other and laughed. I laughed right along with them, shocked that I could act like part of the group.

After breakfast I left the common room and walked back up the stairs. When I got to the room I apparently shared with Nina and Amber, I looked around. It was almost exactly like it was in the show. The only difference was that there was another bed and some of my things were in there, too. The photos I'd had on my bedside table at home were here, my cellphone, even my dream book. It was like I actually lived here.

Even though I was still half convinced this was all a dream, it was really cool that I lived in Anubis House. This was my dream world, literally. And now that I was living here, I definitely liked this. I had met Fabian Rutter, Eddie Miller, and Jerome Clarke. I was rooming with Amber Millington and Nina Martin. I had been threatened by Patricia Williamson –though that wasn't necessarily a good thing. I had been part of the Anubis gang.

I was in Anubis House, and I loved it.

* * *

**So there you have it. Callie Morgan is in Anubis House. Anyway, so how should I go about with the whole 'Callie in Anubis' thing? I'll accept any thought you have on how the story should go. I know that I want there to be a confrontation between Callie and Senkarah, but that's all I'm going to tell you about that. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, so expect some Sibuna action this chapter. And remember in season 2 when Victor solved the chemistry challenge before Sibuna did and he got away with it? That'll be in here. Thanks and enjoy Chapter two: Sibuna.**

* * *

Chapter two: Sibuna

Callie

Later that day, I was downstairs talking to Mara. She was actually funnier than she was portrayed in the show. We talked about a lot, and it was obvious that she thought we were friends. Strangely, she knew things about me that only my friends knew. Maybe in this strange universe we _were_ friends.

While I was talking to Mara, Nina rushed over to me, an impatient look in her eyes, and grasped my arm, pulling me away. I gave Mara an apologetic look as I was pulled out of the room and into the main corridor. Alfie, Patricia, Amber, and Fabian were waiting on us. Nina let go of my arm while Patricia whirled on me.

"Why were you late?" Patricia demanded.

"Um," I said. "What am I late for?" I was rewarded with five curious glances. "What?"

"We're going down to the tunnels," Nina said. "Remember?"

"Oh, right. I'm sorry," I said. So I was in Sibuna? Cool! Wait a minute, did I have an amulet? I needed an amulet if I was going to go down in the tunnels.

I followed Sibuna into the kitchen and through the secret entrance to the cellar. We made our way across the room, into to Frobisher's secret study, and Fabian pulled the book down to turn the bookcase around. I crossed my fingers as the red beam started to scan us. It stopped halfway up each of us, thankfully letting me go without blinding me.

I reached up around my neck as we started walking down the tunnel, trying to find the necklace I knew I'd put on that morning. I had a habit of holding my necklace when I got nervous or confused. Instead, I found a clay amulet dangling from my neck. What? When had that gotten there?

When we got to the bottomless pit, I was a little unsteady as I wobbled over the stone crocodile, but I made it. We came to a stop at the chemistry challenge, strangely enough. I thought Sibuna was working on the sennet game. Maybe I was thrown in back in time, so to speak.

Fabian messed around, searching for the different chemicals that would un-goo the door. I rolled my eyes, remembering that Victor had already completed the challenge, but I didn't say anything. They hadn't known it in the show, so I wasn't going to tell them.

Fabian poured the solution into the funnel and we all watched it trickle down the pipe. I knew nothing was going to happen when the solution reached the wall, but everyone else held their breath. When nothing happened, I walked over to the wall and tapped it.

Everyone jumped back as the wall fell, a loud _boom_ echoing through the tunnels. Fabian looked at me strangely, as though he didn't know what to make of me, before we all walked through the entryway and came to the room with the four horns attached to a pole.

"Look at this," Fabian said, examining a pictograph on the wall. "Its–"

"Hathor," I cut in, making Fabian give me a strange glance.

"How did you know that?" Fabian asked.

I made up a lie as quickly as I could. "I recognized the picture from a book I read once. It's nothing."

"Huh," Patricia said.

I rolled my eyes. Okay, so apparently in this universe I was an idiot who didn't read and couldn't figure out who an Egyptian goddess was. I really needed to fix my reputation. Though I never thought I'd have to spend time in the Library to save my rep. Back home I'd have to fix it by spending time at the mall or something.

Nina tried the one of the horns, but it wasn't the right song. A loud, harsh noise echoed throughout the section of tunnel, almost deafening us. I clasped my hands over my ears as I ran back out of the tunnel. The other Sibunas followed, all of them running after me. We came to a collective stop near the beginning of the spider challenge.

"What was that?" Alfie asked, but it sounded muffled to me.

"What?" Amber shouted, though it sounded normal-volume.

"I said 'what was that?'" Alfie said, louder this time.

I raised my voice, sounding muffled to even myself. "The song was wrong! We need a specific song!"

That earned me a strange glance from both Fabian and Nina. Crap, I wasn't supposed to know that. I really had to get a handle on what I told them. But it wasn't like I told them that Victor had solved the chemistry challenge or that Rufus was still alive or even that Vera was working for him.

I hadn't told them anything.

Back upstairs, we all crowded in Nina's, Amber's, and my room. It was still so very cool that I shared a room with them, but my giddiness would have to wait until I was alone. Right now, the other Sibunas were wondering just how I knew why the notes hadn't worked.

"Spill," Amber demanded. By this point we had all gotten our hearing back, so she didn't have to yell.

I sighed. Okay, so I was almost as bad a liar as Nina, but I could do this. "It makes sense that we would need a specific song," I said. "I mean, Frobisher wouldn't just let us come up with a random tune and have it work. Trust me, there's a point to all of this."

Everyone started to question me before Nina leapt up and gasped.

"Oh god, I was supposed to visit Gran today! I completely forgot!"

"Go on," Fabian encouraged. "Go visit her. I'm sure there's more than enough time before visiting hours are over."

Nina smiled. "Are you guys sure you can do this on your own?"

"Do what on our own? You're only going to be gone for a few hours," Amber stated. "Go on, shoo."

Nina laughed, but left all the same. Once she was gone Amber begged me to let her work on my hair. The others fled quickly after that, knowing that Amber would be obsessing forever. I agreed, much to her delight. My long hair _was_ a bit unruly; maybe she could do something about it. Amber sat me down in front of her mirror and pulled out her brush.

Fifteen minutes and some harsh cursing later, Amber finished her work. I looked in the mirror, stunned by what I saw. My dark brown hair had been pulled up elegantly. A small braid wrapped around the back of my head, pulled into a bun on the other side. A pretty flower clip was holding the bun in place.

"Amber, you're a miracle worker," I said, turning to face her.

"It's true," she said un-modestly. I laughed. Yep, that was defiantly Amber Millington. She was –to quote her own words –young, blonde, and beautiful. She was also a complete airhead sometimes, but she had always been one of my favorite characters.

"You know," she continued, "I never noticed the color of your eyes before. They're pretty."

"Thanks," I said. My eyes were a strange gray-blue, always changing shades. It depended on my mood. They were like a mood ring I could never take off. Sometimes it sucked, but other times I liked how my eyes would change shade.

Amber left, probably to go bother someone, leaving me alone to think. This had to be a really detailed dream, right? Even though I remembered reading some sort of spell-thingy off my TV screen, there was no way I was in Anubis House.

I knew how to find out. Normally if I fell asleep in a dream, I would wake up in my room. So all I had to do was wait for tomorrow. If I was still here, then this was real. If I was back home, then this was all a dream. Happy that I now knew how to figure out if everything was a dream or not, I pulled out my cellphone and started playing a game.

* * *

**So how'd I do? I know it wasn't the best way to introduce her to Sibuna, but it was all I could think of. Next chapter there will be a Nina POV and probably a Fabian or Amber POV. I haven't decided yet. Also, who else would you like to hear a POV from? Tell me and I'll probably do it. There is one scene I'm working on to put in chapter . . . six maybe where Jerome has a POV. Yeah, I've decided to ditch the Jara aspect of the season and stick Jerome with Callie. Sorry for all you Jara fans out there, but I thought it would be a great way to involve Callie with everything. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello all! I promised you a Nina POV, so a Nina POV you shall get. It actually starts the chapter off. I've skipped the bit where she actually visits her Gran and goes straight to the next day. It's still the weekend, so I think I may have added a day that wasn't there in the show (I'm sorry if I did). Anyway, enjoy Chapter three: The Foreign One.**

* * *

Chapter three: The Foreign One

Nina

The next morning, I woke up before Amber or Callie. It was strange, though, because Callie was normally the first one to wake up. She was probably just tired or something. I got up, got dressed, and went downstairs to see if anyone else was awake. Maybe I could talk to Mara or Fabian or someone to pass the time.

About a half hour later, everyone on Sibuna but Callie was awake, plus Mara and Eddie. Jerome, Joy, and Callie were the only ones still asleep. Just as everyone was settling down for breakfast, something strange happened. A sharp pain shot through my arm in the same spot as my Mark.

I looked around the room and saw that the rest of the Sibunas were grasping at their Marks, too. What was going on? What was Senkarah doing?

What did we do?

Callie

When I woke up that morning, I was still in Anubis House. Holy crap, it wasn't a dream. This was real! I smiled as I got up and made my way to the bathroom to get ready. As I got ready, I hummed the theme song for _House of Anubis_. For a minute it seemed like nothing could go wrong today. I even retraced the Mark of Anubis on my arm to ensure the other Sibunas thought I was marked.

After I was dressed and my hair was blow-dried, I started brushing my teeth, still humming. I was just setting my toothbrush back on the sink when I saw a black shadow in the mirror. I whirled around and came face to face with my worst nightmare.

Senkarah.

She had been in several of my nightmares before, but I had never been able to imagine just how scary she actually was. She stared at me, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You are not from here," she said.

I shook my head. "N-no, I'm from America."

"That is not what I meant. You are not from this world, are you, Foreign One?"

"No," I managed to say without stuttering. "I don't think I am."

"But you are here now," she mused. "What trickery have the gods performed, I wonder? No matter, I shall just have to make do."

"Make do with what?" I asked. "And how did you know I'm not from here?"

"All in good time, Foreign One," Senkarah said. "But for now, you are another pawn in my game. I shall have the Mask, and you shall help the Chosen One get it for me. Now give me your hand."

"What?"

"Give me your hand," Senkarah demanded. She didn't give me a chance to do anything; instead she grasped my wrist herself. I felt a burning pain shoot through my arm, a red glow shining from under the spirit's hand.

When Senkarah let me go, the mark on my wrist seemed darker. I immediately tried to rub it off, seeing as my hands were still wet, but the ink wouldn't budge. Senkarah laughed.

"It is not a drawing any longer, Foreign One. You wanted a mark, so I simply gave you one. Go and help the Chosen One, or share her fate."

With that, she disappeared. I felt the blood drain from my face as I realized what was going to happen now. Now Senkarah could hurt me. Now my nightmares could become reality. Now I was going to be cursed along with the other Sibunas tomorrow.

And I couldn't tell them anything.

I couldn't tell them the truth. I couldn't warn them about what was going to come. I couldn't tell them that Vera was working with Rufus. Hell, I couldn't even tell them that Rufus was alive.

This sucked.

After I spent several minutes trying to calm down, I left the bathroom and made my way down to the dinner table, where everyone but Jerome and Joy were having breakfast. The Sibunas were sitting together, their heads close and whispering. When I sat down beside Amber, they all turned to me.

"Are you okay?" Nina asked quietly.

I shook my head. "Senkarah showed up while I was brushing my teeth."

"What happened?" Amber asked before anyone else could. "Did she hurt you?"

"Kind of," I said. "She grabbed my arm and my mark glowed. Then she threatened me. She said I had to help or I'd share Nina's fate, whatever that means."

"She means you'll die too if we don't get the Mask," Nina whispered. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah," I said softly. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Nina said.

"Now what do we do?" Alfie asked, stating the question that everyone was thinking.

"Now we research," I said, using a spur-of-the-moment idea. "Senkarah also said something to me that I didn't understand. I think it might be important."

"What did she say?" Fabian asked.

I whispered to them the short phrase I had read on the TV screen, the spell that had transported me to Anubis House. After I was done, they all looked dumbfounded.

"I have no idea what that means," Alfie said stupidly.

"None of us do, Alfie," Patricia growled. "That's why we need to figure out what it means. So I guess this means that we're spending time in the Library today."

"You guessed right," Fabian said. "After breakfast?"

"Ooh, I can't," Alfie said. "I'm helping Jerome and Amber train for the ping pong tournament."

"Seriously guys?" Patricia demanded. "Ping pong?"

"It's apparently very important," Amber said. "Jerome made me promise."

Patricia snarled, but eventually we got her to leave the two alone. After breakfast, Patricia, Nina, Fabian, and I made our way to the Frobisher Library. I could barely contain my excitement as we walked inside. The whole place was astonishing. Sarcophagi lining the walls, artifacts in glass cases, dusty books on the shelves. This was amazing!

I was given a few odd looks as I smiled while reaching for a book that seemed helpful, but I ignored it. I was enjoying my time in Anubis House too much, even if it meant being in danger from an evil spirit.

* * *

Two hours later, I wasn't so happy. I hadn't found anything! None of the words were in hieroglyphs, so I couldn't translate them using any of these books. It didn't look like the others were having much luck, either.

"Now what do we do?" Patricia asked. "I don't think we're going to find out what those words mean."

"If only they were in hieroglyphs," Fabian said wistfully.

"Sorry guys," I said guiltily. I hadn't thought this through very well. I had assumed that Fabian would be able to figure it out, but he was the hieroglyph guy, not the Egyptian-in-English-letters guy. "Maybe it was nothing. She probably just repeated her warning in Egyptian."

"Yeah," Nina said, though even I could tell she didn't believe what she was saying. "She probably just repeated it. Do you guys mind if I go visit my Gran again? I'm worried about her."

As much as I wanted to stop her, I knew that this was how it had to be. So when Fabian and Patricia gave their consent for Nina to bolt, I also gave her permission. She gave me a hug, strangely enough, but I returned it all the same. After Nina left, I decided to snoop around. Fabian and Patricia left to go back to the house, so I was left alone in the Library.

Jasper came in and said hello before rushing off to some other room, closing the door behind him. I thought he might be talking to Rufus over the phone, thinking that he was still called The Collector, but I couldn't be sure. A few minutes after Jasper vanished into the other room, Trudy walked in with a feather duster in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Oh, hello Callie," she greeted. "I haven't seen you around here lately."

"Hey Trudy," I said, waving from the table I was sitting at. "Sorry I haven't visited, but I've been busy."

"Well, at least you're here now," Trudy said. "If you could spare a minute, could you help me? The glass cases need to be dusted, and I have a spare duster."

I smiled as I reached for the extra feather duster. This was going to be interesting.

Fabian

Something was different about Callie. She was acting weird, even more so than usual. Somehow she knew that the pictograph had been of Hathor when she'd never been able to identify what a pictograph was of before. She knew that the song had been wrong and that we would need a specific one. She had talked to Senkarah though the spirit had never spoken to her before. She was even acting like the whole school was new to her.

I wanted to know what was wrong with her, but I had a feeling that she wouldn't tell me if I asked. So I decided to do some investigating of my own. I took the paper with the words Callie had given us and hid them in my pocket, hoping that I could figure out how to translate them into hieroglyphs, which would allow me to translate them into English.

Yeah, this was going to take some time.

Patricia and I went our separate ways when we got back to the house, her going to talk to Joy or insult Eddie, while I went to go research the Egyptian words. I made my way to my room and turned on my computer. It was time to solve this mystery. Not the one with the Mask, but the one about Callie.

Once I had imputed the long phrase into the translation program I was using, I just had to wait about, oh, twenty minutes or so. The program took too long for my tastes, but it was the only one that would translate things into hieroglyphs. I was the hieroglyph guy, after all, not the Egyptian-in-English-letters guy.

After a while my computer beeped, letting me know that the program had finished. I smiled. Now I could start to figure everything out.

Nina

After visiting Gran and the cab dropping me off at the school, I started walking back to Anubis House. So much was going on that I'd had barely any time to think, and I took the walk back as my time to think about everything that had been happening.

I hadn't even gotten past the brick fence around the school when she showed up. Senkarah. I ignored her and tried to walk past her, but she followed me. Eventually I ended up walking through her, trying to prove a point. She couldn't just push me around. She was a ghost who didn't have any power over me.

But her reaction was worse than I expected. She yelled at me, told me that she had complete power over me, and threatened to curse me.

"Your curse shall be to curse the others," she said with an evil grin.

"What does that mean?" I asked, worry in my voice.

Senkarah just laughed. She disappeared into a black explosion, leaving me alone. I walked back to Anubis House, my thoughts running through all her words could mean.

I couldn't curse my friends.

Could I?

* * *

**Tada! I even included the part where Senkarah told Nina she was going to curse her friends. It's probably not what she really said, but I think I came close. Next chapter there will be a bit of Jallie (Jerome X Callie) because I think that the story could use it. I'll try to stick to the show as best I can, but since I can't remember how some of the episodes went, I'll just have to make do. There are two episodes that I will be able to write perfectly in line with what happened, however: House of Oblivion/House of Snoops and the finale. Yeah, I'm going to write this until the finale. Thanks for reading!**

** ~C**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I did promise you a bit of Jallie, so I'll put that somewhere in this chapter. As for the things I'm changing, I thought I'd tell you upfront so you don't get confused. I'm leaving out the bit where Nina has the dream right in the middle of the ping pong game –though Senkarah will show up –Callie'll go with Jerome to see his dad afterwards instead of Mara, Patricia learns a bit of sign language, Callie's the one who helps Nina learn the Song of Hathor, and there's no school commercial for Amber to do. I really hope you don't hate this, so please enjoy Chapter four: Cursed.**

* * *

Chapter four: Cursed

Callie

The next day was my first school day at Anubis House. I rooted around in my wardrobe for my clothes, glad when I found several school uniforms in the back. I had always liked their school uniforms, so that wasn't a huge problem. The problem was my nerves.

I knew we were all going to get cursed today. Nina might not know it yet –in fact I was almost positive she didn't know –but she was going to curse everyone in Sibuna. That raised an interesting question, though. If I knew what she was going to curse everyone with, could I stop it?

Probably not, but I could try. In fact, I would try. I promised myself to do everything within my power to stop my friends from getting cursed. I couldn't just stand by and watch as Amber was turned into an old woman, or Alfie a little kid, or as Patricia's voice was taken away, or Fabian's memory. If I could do something about it, then I was going to.

I cornered Nina as she was heading down to breakfast, where I knew she was going to curse Alfie. She was confused, but she let me stop her anyway.

"Hey Callie, what's up?"

I looked around to make sure no one was going to hear me before speaking. "Whatever you do, don't talk to anyone in Sibuna," I warned. "I may sound like I'm nuts, but just trust me."

"Callie, what's going on?" Nina asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

I sighed. How was I going to explain this? I couldn't. "Nina, please, just trust me on this. Just for today. Don't talk to anyone in Sibuna."

"Why?"

I didn't have an answer that would make sense, so I just shook my head. She looked at me strangely, but we both walked down to breakfast in silence. When we sat down at the table, Alfie was walking around and bugging everyone with his camera. Nina gave him a playful shove as he came over to her.

"Alfie, you're such a little kid," she said. My heart dropped. One down, three to go.

Alfie made his way to his seat and sat with his thumb in his mouth, playing with his camera. I knew he had been cursed, but to everyone else he was just acting weird.

After breakfast was over, we all walked to the school, where classes were put on hold for the ping pong tournament. Jerome and Amber were in bright red shirts and grey pants, the school colors. I smiled as I watched Alfie acting like a nine year old, even though it was because of the curse.

How could I be so happy yet so miserable at the same time?

The other school's ping pong team came in, and even though I knew they were going to cheat, I couldn't say anything. Besides, Alfie's little-kid antics would let everyone know the truth. They started warming up, smirking evilly at Jerome and Amber. I wanted to tell Mr. Sweet that they were going to cheat, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Fabian went to go help with something, Nina following him. Even though I couldn't hear what they were saying, I had watched this episode so many times that I had most of the dialogue memorized. Fabian was trying to talk about what had happened with Joy.

"Just forget it," Nina said. "Just forget everything."

Two down, two to go. Three, if you counted me, but I wasn't sure if I'd get cursed or not. When the match started, Amber and Jerome were doing fairly well, because the other team had yet to serve. When they did, however, the game went downhill. I snarled at the other team when they scored their first point. This was going to end badly.

Patricia said something snarky about the opposing team, making Nina turn to face her. No!

"Patricia, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all," Nina said to our friend.

I felt the blood drain from my face. Amber was the only one left. When halftime came up, Nina went to go talk to Amber. The blonde complained about something, making Nina say something to her.

"Amber, grow up a little. Or a lot," Nina amended.

Why couldn't I stop this?! Why couldn't I help my new friends when I knew something was going to happen? Now everyone was cursed. Nina came back to her seat and we watched the ping pong game start up again. Amber was having a hard time with the paddle.

"How is the other team beating them so badly?" Nina asked to no one in particular.

"Someone should dump a bucket of worms down their pants and see how good they play then," I mumbled.

"Ugh, you're sick," Nina said in a laughing tone. A shudder passed through me at her words. Was it just me, or did the temperature drop?

Nina

"Ugh, you're sick," I told Callie in a laughing tone. Worms, really? Yuck!

I was about to say something else when she showed up. Senkarah. She just materialized in front of me, her face a perfect model of arrogance.

"You have cursed your friends, Chosen One," she said haughtily.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

Instead of answering me, Senkarah just laughed, vanishing in a puff of black smoke. What had that been about? I hadn't cursed anyone. I looked over at Patricia, who was opening and closing her mouth.

"Patricia, what's wrong?" I asked, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was. She tapped a hand on her throat. Patricia couldn't speak. Callie coughed when I turned to look at her.

"I told you not to talk to anyone in Sibuna," she said, coughing again.

I felt the blood drain from my face. I had cursed everyone? No, Fabian seemed alright. So did Amber and Alfie.

"Fabian, Senkarah was here," I said to him. "Please tell me you're okay."

"Who's Senkarah?" he asked.

"Oh god. You don't remember Senkarah? I did curse you guys. This is all my fault," I said, putting my head in my hands.

I barely noticed when the other school's ping pong team was caught cheating and a rematch was held. Jerome and Alfie won, since Amber had to quit because her arm hurt. Once they won, they were awarded the Frobisher Shield. I looked up to see Jerome the happiest I'd ever seen him.

Callie

I coughed again, placing a hand over my mouth. What was wrong with my throat? It felt itchy for some reason. Just as I started looking around for a bottle of water or a water fountain or_ something_, Jerome walked over to me.

"Hey, can you come with me this afternoon to visit my dad?" he asked quietly.

"Sure," I said automatically. When I realized what he asked me, I was a little confused, though I didn't let it show. Wasn't Mara supposed to go with him?

Wait a minute.

"Hey, can I see your camera for a second?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"What for?"

"I just wanted to see the pictures you took of the Frobisher Shield," I said. "I mean, you did spend forever looking for the gem. Now that you've gotten it and put it back, I'm sure you took some pictures."

Jerome handed me his camera, mumbling about me only going back about five pictures. I grinned and started flipping through the photos. There were a few of just the Frobisher Shield, one of Jerome with the Shield, and one of Jerome and Poppy next to the Shield. The next one was the picture I was looking for. It was the picture of Jerome kissing Mara, except it wasn't Mara.

It was me.

Holy crap, Jerome liked me?! My smile grew as I turned off the camera and handed it back. "Here you go," I chirped.

"Thanks?" Jerome said warily. Why was he wary of me? I was just happy that the guy I'd liked most from _House of Anubis_ liked me. Jerome Clarke liked me! Me, Callie Morgan!

My newfound realization put a spring in my step as I bounced down the hall. Every so often I would cough, but I chalked it up to a dry throat. I hadn't had anything to drink all day. When I finally found a water fountain, I was grateful that the school had them set up in the oddest locations possible. There was one in the student lounge, so I took a long, yummy drink. Now I felt better.

After school was over, drama definitely being my favorite class, I met up with Jerome at the school entrance. He seemed happy, something that didn't seem very Jerome-like, but I didn't comment. We piled into a taxi, which sped off to the local prison.

Once we cleared through security, Jerome and I walked into the common room. John Clarke was sitting at the center table, but he stood when he saw us.

"How'd the ping pong tournament go?" he asked after he and Jerome said hello.

"We won," Jerome said proudly.

John understood what Jerome really meant. "Did you get it?"

Jerome smiled. "Yeah. I got it. Here, take a look." Jerome handed his father his camera.

John looked through the photos, and I had to bite down a smile. I knew he was going to see the picture Jerome had taken. He got an 'Oh' look on his face when he came to the picture. Jerome took the camera from his father, a light blush spreading across his face.

The rest of the visit passed nicely, with interesting conversation. Near the end, I walked a little ways away so Jerome and John could have a father-son chat. I wasn't too far away, though. I could still hear what they were saying.

"Keep her around," John said to Jerome. "She's a real gem."

"Dad, it's more complicated than that,"" Jerome protested.

"Then keep it simple stupid," John laughed.

_Aw,_ I thought_. Father -son bonding. I really hope John gets out of prison._

Nina

When we got back to Anubis House, Sibuna-minus-Callie met in my room. I needed to tell them what had happened. Amber was sitting on her bed, brushing through her hair, Patricia was standing in the corner, trying to talk, Alfie was playing with a toy airplane, and Fabian was looking very, very confused.

"Okay," I said, getting everyone's attention. "I think I might have cursed you guys."

"What?" Amber said, her demand echoed silently by Patricia.

"Yeah. Senkarah showed up last night after I visited Gran and I got mad at her. When I walked through her, she cursed me. She said I was going to curse you guys. I didn't believe her, thinking she was just trying to scare me. But that wasn't the weirdest part. This morning Callie confronted me before breakfast and told me not to talk to you guys today. I thought she was just acting strangely, like she had been the last two days, but now I think she knew this was going to happen and she tried to stop it."

"So why didn't she just tell you?" Amber asked, setting her hairbrush down.

"I don't know," I answered. "I'll ask her when she gets back. She said something about going somewhere with Jerome."

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Fabian asked. I sighed.

"It doesn't matter," I said. Something occurred to me. "Wait a minute, Senkarah said something about completing the next challenge. Maybe if we get through this she'll lift the curses!"

"But how do we do that?" Amber asked. "We don't know the song."

Before I could say anything, Fabian pointed behind me. "Is that supposed to do that?" he asked. I turned around. The doll house was lighting up!

I rushed over and opened it. The light was coming from the common room. Patricia pointed to something, and Amber seemed to know what it was.

"There's something on the music stand," she said. Amber pulled out a pair of tweezers and picked up the small piece of paper. Under a magnifying glass we could all see it said the Song of Hathor.

"The song of Hathor," I said. "Yes! We got the song. Does anyone know how the Song of Hathor goes?" Everyone looked at each other, then shook their head. "Didn't think so."

Callie walked into the room just as I said that. "Didn't think what?" she asked.

"Do you know the Song of Hathor?" I asked.

A strange look flickered through her eyes before she said "No. I've never heard of it. It that the song we need?"

"Yeah," I said. "I think it is."

Patricia tried to say something, but then she remembered she couldn't speak. Callie took notice of this and turned to the now-mute girl.

"Oh, Patricia, I thought about how to help you out with your problem," she said. "How much sign language do you know?"

Patricia held her hand up in the shape of an O. We all knew that meant none.

"Oh. Well, can I teach you a little? One of my friends back in America is deaf, and I learned a little from her."

Patricia thought about it, then nodded. Callie smiled. "Great. I'll help you out later. But keep a note pad or something on you at all times. Trust me, it'll help."

By the gleeful smirk Callie had on her face, I wondered if she knew that Patricia was really going to need that paper. I looked at the other American again, one thought sailing through my mind.

_What's going on?_

Patricia

When I woke up the next morning, I forgot that I couldn't speak and tried to call out to Joy. Nothing came out, of course. Just because I forgot that I was mute didn't mean that I wasn't anymore. I rolled my eyes as I got up and got ready for school.

This was going to be a horrid day.

Everyone was already down at breakfast, so I was the last one there. Joy tried to talk to me, and I tried to talk back, but we ended up just sitting in silence. Jerome asked what was wrong with me and I glared at him, but other than that nothing happened.

Callie stuck with me, though. She was trying to teach me a little bit of sign language. I hated to admit it, but I was awful at learning it. At first she just tried the alphabet, which took me around an hour to understand about halfway. I could tell she was losing her patience, but there was nothing I could do. I did manage to learn one sign, though: washing my hair. Figures, right? During one of my classes, Eddie asked if we could talk later. I looked to Joy for translation as I signed, hating myself as I did so.

"I think she's . . . washing her hair?" Joy said.

Eddie gave a coldhearted laugh. "Oh, okay then."

I hung my head low. This sucked.

During history class, we were passing a ball around. Our new teacher, Ms. Valentine, wanted to get to know us, so we were saying people's names before tossing the ball to them. Alfie threw the ball at me, but since I couldn't speak, I just threw it to Nina.

"Remember to say their name, Patricia," Ms. Valentine reminded me.

Nina threw the ball to Fabian, who for the life of him couldn't remember anyone's name. I felt so sorry for him, but I couldn't help him out. It made matters worse when he tried to fix it.

"Uh, Pam," he said, tossing the ball to Joy.

Joy caught the ball, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "It's Joy."

She threw the ball down and rushed out of the class room. I gave an apologetic look to the teacher before running out after her. She ran outside of the school before stopping, almost crying.

"It's bad enough that he's still chasing after Nina," Joy sniffled, "but now he's just being cruel. I think it's time to forget about Fabian Rutter."

I patted her on the back in what I hoped was a comforting gesture. She gave a small laugh as she wiped away some of her tears.

"What is this, a silent protest?" she joked as we walked back into the school.

* * *

After school was over, I was sitting in my room alone when I heard a knock on the door. Who was it? I got up and opened the door, revealing none other than Eddie Miller.

"Hey Patricia," he said. "Mind if I come in?"

I stepped back, letting him walk on in. He stood in the center of my room and faced me.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it," he said. "I was hoping this would be different. I let my force-field down and told you everything, remember? Zwoosh." Eddie mimed a force-field being pulled down. "But you're just the same, non-caring Patricia. In fact–"

Before he could go on, I did something I'd never done before. I walked up to him and kissed him. He was stunned still for a second, but quickly recovered. It was my first kiss, but I had no doubt that it was the sweetest kiss I would ever have. Eddie was . . . wow.

When we broke apart, Eddie grinned. "Well, that's one way to put it."

If I could've laughed, I would have. Just as we were leaning closer to each other, probably to kiss again, Joy walked in. She shielded her eyes when she saw us.

"I'm interrupting something, aren't I?" she asked. Eddie and I backed up from each other embarrassedly. Joy smirked at Eddie. "You do know she's contagious, right?"

Eddie looked from Joy to me, a look of realization dawning on his face. "That's why you didn't talk to me. Now it all makes sense."

I shrugged, a small smile on my face. Maybe this was all going to work out after all.

Now if I could just figure out a way around this no-talking thing.

Callie

I sat on the chair in the common room, smiling to myself. Patricia and Eddie should be having their first kiss right about now. It might have been a little creepy that I knew that, but that had been another episode that I had watched repeatedly, just for the first Peddie kiss.

Peddie was definitely my OTP in _House of Anubis_. They were just meant to be. I thought about all the Peddie moments to come and decided that if I could I would try to help them in any way possible, like maybe leaving or something during the reflector challenge so Eddie would have a chance to admit his feelings to Patricia in a room full of Sibunas.

Turning my thoughts away from Peddie, I started to think about how I could've been cursed. I didn't feel any different. I coughed into my hand, still thinking. What all had Nina said to me yesterday?

_Hey Callie, what's up?_

_ Callie, what's going on?_

_ Ugh, you're sick._

I sucked in a shocked gasp. I knew how I'd been cursed. Nina had told me I was sick and now I couldn't quit coughing.

I was sick.

"Well that's just great," I mumbled to myself, coughing again.

"What's great?" Fabian asked, walking up behind me.

"Oh, hey Fabian," I said as he sat down on the couch. "I was just thinking about what my curse could be, and I think I found out."

Fabian narrowed his eyes. "Curse? Oh, the one Nina put on us?"

I sighed, which turned into a cough. "Yeah, that one. Your memory's going bad, Patricia can't speak, Alfie's acting like a little kid, Amber's getting old, and I'm getting sick."

"But getting sick isn't a curse," Fabian protested, inching away from me.

"Fabian, you don't have to get away from me," I told him. "A curse-sickness probably isn't contagious. And yeah, being sick can be a curse when your friend is cursing people and tells you that you're sick."

Fabian had a thoughtful expression on his face for a few seconds, draining away into confusion. "Sorry, what were we talking about?"

I shook my head. "It wasn't important. Just, um, remember to keep a notebook on you at all times, okay?"

"I already do," Fabian said proudly, pulling a small book out of his pocket. I smiled. At least he had the book. He could still write about Vera when he overhears her talking to someone on the phone about stealing the ox bell.

That day at school Nina had asked about the Song of Hathor and we all figured out from Jasper that no one had heard it in centuries. It wasn't true, but I had to admit he sounded convincing. Now all we had to do was convince Nina to talk to Senkarah and beg her to hear the Song of Hathor.

Fabian mentioned something about still trying to figure out what the Egyptian words I'd given them a few days ago meant. I tried to convince him they weren't important anymore, but he was insistent until he forgot what we were talking about. I rolled my eyes when Fabian asked what we were talking about for the fifth time in the conversation.

His memory was only going to get worse from here, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Amber

When I looked in the mirror, I almost screamed. I had gray hair! My long blonde hair that I kept just perfect was turning gray! I pawed through the thin strands that were changing color, hoping to hide them from anyone who looked. This was a nightmare!

There was another problem, one almost as pressing as mine. Alfie was nine years old now. I still couldn't believe that Alfie had turned into a little kid during school, but it had happened. We were all in big trouble if we didn't finish the next task soon.

At least the no-talking thing was getting easier for Patricia. She had her iPad and her computer, so she could communicate with everyone. Callie's attempt at teaching Patricia sign language hadn't gone so well. I almost laughed as I remembered Patricia had signed 'Da4iam' instead of 'Fabian' on the way back from school. Eventually Callie just gave up and told Patricia to carry around a note pad or something.

But back to my problem. My hair was turning gray! As I looked closer in the mirror, I gasped. Oh my gosh, I was getting wrinkles! This was horrible! I was getting old!

When Callie came in, I whirled around and pointed to my hair.

"Look at this!" I said. "My hair is turning gray!"

Callie coughed into her hand before answering. "I know. You're getting old. Patricia can't speak. Alfie's a nine year old. Fabian's losing his memory. I'm getting sick. We're all cursed."

"Wait, you're curse is you getting sick?" I asked. "I thought you didn't get cursed. Nina barely spoke to you yesterday."

Callie grimaced. "Yeah, but she said, and I quote, 'You're sick.' But hey, it could be worse."

"Yeah, you could be getting old," I grumbled. I turned back to my mirror and started applying some makeup, trying to fix my face.

This was going to take a lot of work.

Nina

I made my way up to my room, my heart heavy with guilt. If I hadn't gotten snippy with Senkarah, then she wouldn't have used me to curse my friends. I opened the door and quickly closed it behind me when I saw Amber. Her hair had thin gray stripes all throughout it.

"I know," she said, catching me looking. "I look awful."

"No," I protested lightly. "You look fine."

Callie, who was sitting on the bed, tried to help. "Yeah Amber, you look great."

"No I don't. I'm getting old!" Amber grumbled. "Look at me! My hair is turning gray and I'm getting _wrinkles_! We need to find out how that song goes."

I sighed. "I'll ask Senkarah," I said. I wasn't prepared for their reaction.

"Yaaaaay!" Amber cried, standing up and coming to give me a hug. Callie smiled at me, a strange look flickering through her eye. What was going on with her? She'd been acting strange for days.

When Amber let me go, I sat down on my bed. This was way too stressful. Amber was complaining about her hair, Fabian was getting really forgetful, Alfie was nine years old, Patricia couldn't speak, and Callie was acting weird. But Callie had been acting odd before I cursed everyone, so how had she been cursed? I decided to ask.

"Callie, how did you get cursed?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Oh," Callie said, coughing into the crook of her arm. "I'm getting sick."

"What?"

Callie sighed, her sigh turning into another cough. "Yeah, I'm getting sick. You said something about me being sick after I–" she broke off in a coughing fit. "Sorry. You said something about me being sick after I suggested dropping worms down that cheating team's pants, remember?"

I did remember. I had meant it as a metaphor, like when someone says that someone else is a snake or something. I hadn't thought she would get cursed because of it.

"I'm so sorry," I said. "To both of you."

"It's not your fault Nina," Callie said immediately. "Senkarah's a total b-witch. It's not your fault." I knew what she had been about to say, but I let it go. She was right, after all.

Callie coughed again, ending in a sneeze. She looked like a stunned rabbit after she was done sneezing. I almost had to laugh. She looked so funny.

Callie

I sneezed again, shocking me even further. I never sneezed. I couldn't remember the last time I had sneezed, besides the time I had a cold when I was eleven. Crap. I really _was_ sick.

"This sucks," I grumbled, crossing my arms. Amber glared at me.

"Oh, you think you sneezing and coughing sucks? I'm getting old! By tomorrow my hair will be completely gray! Nina, you have to talk to Senkarah and get that song."

Nina looked downcast. Her shoulders were hunched and she wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. My anger flared. Amber shouldn't have said that. Nina already agreed to talk to Senkarah.

Wait. What if I could make this easier on her? They were going to find out sometime tomorrow if they didn't know the song. I started humming before I had made my decision.

"What are you humming?" Amber asked.

"The sung of hmthr," I mumbled.

"What?"

"The song of hmthmr," I mumbled, a little louder this time.

"What are you humming, Callie?" Amber asked forcefully.

"The Song of Hathor," I admitted.

Naturally, all hell broke loose.

"Where did you hear the song?!" Nina and Amber demanded together.

I winced at the volume of their voice. "Senkarah," I said truthfully. "She played it to me in my dream last night." Okay, so that might have been a lie.

"And why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Amber demanded.

"Hey, I just remembered, okay? Don't yell at me, I'm getting a headache."

It was true. My head had started hurting only a few seconds ago. It wasn't a bad headache, but I had a feeling that it would turn into a migraine by bed time. If I was getting this sick on the first day, then how sick would I end up tomorrow?

Tomorrow. Tomorrow everything would be resolved with the Song of Hathor challenge. Then Sibuna would move on to the reflector challenge. I knew most of the reflectors, but there were two that I couldn't remember. I hadn't really paid attention to the reflectors, sadly enough.

But right now, I shouldn't be thinking about the reflectors. I had to teach Nina the Song of Hathor. I got her attention again and started humming. After six or seven tries, she finally got it. How come she could figure it out in only two run-throughs in the show, but six in real life?

I almost laughed at the thought. Real life. Ha, good one. Was this all real? I really wanted to believe it was, but there was the logical part of me that said it wasn't. It was a constant war in my head and my heart, and I didn't know what to think. I had woken up four times in Anubis House, so this was either the longest dream I had ever had, or it was all real. If it lasted a week, then it would have to be real.

I coughed again, sneezed again, and my headache got worse. Amber busied herself with fixing her hair enough to go down to dinner and Nina helped her out. Before they could leave, Fabian burst into the room, a frantic look in his eye.

"Fabian, what's wrong?" Nina asked.

"I –I don't remember," he said guiltily. "It was important, though."

"I know," Nina said, grasping his arm and pulling him out of the room. Amber followed, leaving me alone in the bedroom. I sighed, but it turned into a cough. Ugh, I felt horrible.

Mara stopped by the open door on her way down the hall. When she saw me sitting on my bed, she gave me a look.

"Hey, aren't you coming down to dinner?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not hungry. Thanks, though."

"Well, if you're sure . . ."

I smiled, trying not to cough. "Yeah, I'm sure. Have fun."

"Cheap thrill," Mara said with a smile, walking out of the room.

I smirked to myself after she was gone. I said that sometimes. Maybe I told it to Mara. Maybe she heard it somewhere else.

Maybe this was just a dream.

* * *

**I give a huge apology to all of you readers if I messed up anything that happened in the episode that this chapter is based on. I know I changed some things on purpose, but other things I couldn't really remember. Random note: Did any of you guys see **_**Teen Beach Movie **_**on Disney Channel? OMA, it was funny! And a little ironic, too; I mean, a little bit after I start posting a story about a girl getting stuck in her favorite TV show, Disney airs a movie about a guy and his friend getting stuck in his favorite movie? I'd say 'What a coincidence,' but I don't believe in coincidence. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	6. Chapter 5

**I think this would be a great time to tell you that I do not own House of Anubis. I can't really lay claim to most of this chapter, either, since the dialogue is mostly from House of Oblivion/House of Snoops. All I own is Callie. (Gosh, that sounds bad. Owning a person, I mean.) So, what gets changed this chapter? Callie is really sick and staying back at Anubis House and Fabian gets lost for a few minutes. Thanks and enjoy Chapter five: The Song of Hathor.**

* * *

Chapter five: The Song of Hathor

Nina

When I got up the next morning, I almost forgot that everyone was cursed. For a brief second, I forgot that we were searching for the Mask of Anubis, that we were branded with the Mark of the Jackal. For a moment, everything was fine.

Then the world came crashing down around me. I remembered Senkarah, I remembered the curse, and I remembered the tunnels. I remembered everything that had happened this term.

I gave a weary sigh as I stood up and walked over to Amber. I shook her awake and then made my way over to Callie. It took me a minute to wake her up, so long that I almost decided to leave her be. But she woke up, coughed a lot, and stood.

Once everyone was awake, I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. After I got ready for school I started walking down to breakfast. Amber was on her way, too. She had put on a hat, sunglasses, and a pair of gloves so no one would be able to figure out she was getting old. It wasn't very Amber, but she did sort of look nice.

"Hey Ambs," I said. "Is Callie coming?"

"I'm not sure. She was getting dressed by the time I left, but she looked a little pale. Maybe she shouldn't go to school today."

"She'll be fine," I said. Even I could tell that I didn't believe what I was saying. I really hoped that Callie would be okay. At least I got Jerome to babysit Alfie until lunch. That was one problem taken care of.

Callie

When Nina woke me up, I really didn't feel good. But since being sick had never stopped me before, I forced myself to stand and get ready for school. Gah, it was freezing in here. Had it turned to winter last night without anyone even noticing?

After I was ready for school, I walked down to breakfast. Everyone was already sitting around the table, eating and chatting. I reached for a piece of toast and nibbled on it for a while, trying to ignore the nauseated feeling I had in the pit of my stomach.

When I finished the toast, there was still about fifteen minutes until we had to leave. I sighed, though it quickly turned into a cough. I felt a little better, so I reached for another piece of toast and ate it a lot faster than I had the other.

I finished eating and decided to talk to Mara. We chatted for a while about the pop quiz we'd had in English the day before, her saying it was the easiest quiz she'd ever taken and me saying that it was hard –I'd always had a hard time with gerunds and adverbs.

In the middle of Mara's explanation about them both, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I got up, ran to the bathroom, and promptly threw up my meager breakfast. I weakly cleaned up any mess I might have made and walked rather unsteadily back to the dining table.

"Are you okay?" Mara asked as I sat back down.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. "Just peachy."

It looked like Mara was about to protest when Vera walked in. I was so out of it that I didn't even flinch when I saw her. The housemother took one look at me and told me to follow her into the kitchen. I got up, rather unwillingly I might add, and trailed after the blonde woman.

She rooted around in the cabinet for a few seconds before she brought out a first-aid kit. I tried to protest when Vera handed me a thermometer, but she forced me to put it in my mouth. When the stupid thing beeped, Vera took it from me and read it. Good thing, too, since it was in Celsius.

"You're running an awfully high fever," Vera said to me. "It's a wonder you're even standing. Go on, off to bed. You're in no shape to be going to school."

I would've fought, but I was actually seeing dark spots, so I didn't argue. I looked her in the eye, a thousand different words running through my head to say to her. _Thanks_ was one. _Bite me_ was another. I ended up nodding to her and walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Maybe it was time for a nap.

Nina

Vera took Callie into the kitchen and checked her temperature while we were all left staring after her. Mara, Joy, and Jerome were worried, while all of Sibuna was just slightly so. Well, almost all of Sibuna. Poor Fabian was just confused.

Callie came out of the kitchen a few minutes later and made her way to the stairs. Once she was out of sight, Mara asked Amber if she thought Callie was okay.

"She'll be fine," Amber said. "It's probably just a cold. Nothing major. But someone might need to get her homework, and my bag won't hold the extra work."

"I'll get it," Mara offered. "I have most of the same classes as her."

"Thanks Mara," I said. With both Callie and Alfie out of commission, we had just enough people to play the Song of Hathor. Well, we would if we had the bell. Jasper had told us that the Song of Hathor was played on four horns and an ox bell. An ox bell like the one that had been stolen from the exhibit.

Yeah, we were just that lucky.

On the way to school, Sibuna walked together and tried to figure out where the ox bell could be. Who could have taken it? We were stumped as to the where or who, but we thought we knew the why. Whoever had taken the ox bell was probably going to use it for the task.

By the time I was in my third class, I was literally bouncing in my seat. We needed that ox bell! Where was it?! When class ended, I dashed out of the room, desperate to meet with Sibuna before the next class. I was stopped, however, by Amber. She looked frantic as she gripped my arm and pulled me to the bathroom. Her grip was much too weak, scaring me a little. After checking to make sure we were alone, she pulled off her hat and glasses.

I gasped. Her hair was completely gray, and her face was full of wrinkles. "Are you okay?" I asked.

Amber glared at me before saying "Do I look okay? I'm getting too old, Nina. I need to go home. I can barely walk. Can you please help me back to Anubis? Jerome's almost off babysitting anyway." She put her glasses and hat back on with force.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll help you. Come on." I looped an arm through Amber's and started walking out of the bathroom and out of the school.

Fabian

I walked up to Patricia, ready to ask her if she had seen Nina, when I forgot what I was going to ask her. I shook my head at her silent question; no, I didn't remember why I had come over to her.

"Bye, Patricia," I said, wandering down the hall. Where was I headed again? Ugh, I couldn't remember. This memory-thing was really getting to me. I would definitely rather have Patricia's curse. Wait, what was Patricia's curse again?

I let loose a weary sigh as I walked down the hall. I made my way to a large door that looked familiar, but I didn't remember where I had seen it before. I walked through the door and ended up outside. As I walked, I thought I was heading back to Anubis House, but I had no idea where it was. All I knew was that it was close to the school, so maybe I was going to right way.

I ended up in a place I didn't recognize. There was an old building in front of me, so I decided to see if there was anyone inside who could tell me where I was. A man and a woman that looked a bit familiar were inside, but for the life of me I couldn't remember their names.

"Um," I said, getting the man's attention. "I'm sort of lost. Can you point me in the direction of Anubis House?"

The man laughed, an odd reaction to my request. Okay, so I knew I should've known the way to Anubis House, but I couldn't remember.

"Fabian, you know where Anubis House is," he said. "To the left from the front door. Remember?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, thanks."

"See you later Fabian," he said, his goodbye echoed by the woman who was dusting an exhibit. As I left, I heard the man say "What is going on with him lately?"

Callie

Nina and Amber walked in with little Alfie in tow. I coughed while trying to ask why they were here. Thankfully Nina knew what I was trying to say.

"Amber's too old to be in school right now," she said. "And she needs to watch Alfie anyway."

"I can" cough" "do it, Nina." Cough. "He'll be" cough "fine with me." Cough. Sneeze.

Yeah, that could've sounded more convincing.

Nina smiled kindly. "Callie, you can't even take care of yourself right now. You can't take care of a nine year old. Hey, where'd he go?"

I pointed to the wardrobe, where I knew Alfie was hiding. Nina opened the door and gasped.

"Alfie?" she asked, horrified.

I knew what I would see when I looked over there. Alfie was a baby now. After a quick discussion that was skipped in the show, Nina left the room and came back with milk and baby stuff on a tray.

"Right, baby food. What do babies actually eat?" Nina asked, walking over.

"Milk?" Amber tried. "Well they drink it, don't they?"

We heard footsteps coming down the hall, and soon Patricia and Fabian walked in. Nina whirled around.

"Where have you two been?" she asked them. They both looked from her to Amber and Patricia gasped.

"If you think this is bad then look at Alfie," she suggested. I tried to laugh, but it came out as a cough that ended with a sneeze.

"Patricia," Nina asked. "I know this looks like its getting worse by the second, but we are going to fix it. Now, tell me. Where did you find Fabian? Was he outside, in school . . .?"

Patricia tried writing down her answer, but when she held up her notepad it was full of scribbled pictures.

Nina looked defeated. "It's your hex. It's getting worse. Okay, for now let's just say he was outside."

Fabian stopped looking around confusedly and focused on Nina. "Yes. Yes, I –I was outside. I had something to tell someone important. I know there was a someone and a something."

Nina's happy look faded as Fabian spoke. I really wanted to reassure her, but Amber spoke up before I could.

"Can someone please tell me the plan? Because if Alfie can turn into a baby then what's going to happen to me?"

Nina gave her a begging look. "Amber, please don't worry."

Amber gave her a glare. "Nina. Patricia can't communicate at all, Fabian's probably going to forget his own name soon, Callie will end up in the hospital by tonight, and if you think that's bad," she said, glancing over at Alfie, "wait until he needs changing."

Alfie giggled, making me want to laugh despite the situation. Aw, he was such a cute baby! But since I knew what was about to happen, my good mood died out as quickly as it had appeared. I coughed into my hand, watching in horror as it was coated in a bright crimson. Shit. But no one besides me noticed because Fabian was currently losing all of his memory. He looked at Nina with fearful confusion.

"So, what's going on here?" he asked.

Nina sighed. "You're right. This is really bad. Okay, maybe I should just check the doll house–"

"No, n-no," Fabian interrupted. "I mean, what's going on _in here_? Who are you people?"

Nina gave him a look of confused shock. "Fabian?"

"Who's Fabian?" he asked. "Is this a joke? Who are you, any of you?"

I coughed again, more blood coming out. Dammit, they better hurry up! I silently urged Fabian to run out, hoping that he would go and find the freakin ox bell before I coughed myself to death. As weak as I was, I knew I had to sit up, which I did just as Fabian ran out the door. I tried to smile. At least this was almost over.

Nina ran after Fabian, both going to his room. Thank god. I looked at Patricia and Amber, who both just noticed how sick I really was. Amber gasped.

"Callie? Is that blood?" she said in a soft voice, as though it wouldn't be real if she didn't speak loudly. I nodded. This was going to be a long ten minutes.

Nina

I followed Fabian out of my room, chasing him down the stairs. I called out his name as the dark haired boy rushed away. He hurried to his room, throwing open the door and freezing in confusion.

"Where am I?" he asked, gazing around. "Why did I come in here?"

"This is your room," I told him in a gentle voice. "Don't you remember? You share with Eddie. Don't you recognize any of your stuff?" I could tell he didn't remember. Fabian looked around before focusing on his bed.

"Is that mine?" he asked. I looked down and saw the old, antique ox bell from the exhibit lying in the center of his bed.

"No," I said with a shocked gasp. "And it shouldn't be here." I reached out and grabbed it, taking Fabian's arm with my free hand. "Come on."

I pulled him back up to my room, ignoring his confused protests. When we got there, Patricia was wiping baby puke off of her shirt. Yuck.

"The cow bell!" Amber said. "You found it. Where was it?"

"Fabian's room," I said slowly.

"So you did steal it," she said accusingly.

Fabian started professing his innocence, though he stuttered. Callie cut in before I could.

"No," she coughed. "He didn't steal it. Vera did."

What? I noticed Callie had a thin line of red dripping from her lips, and I seriously hoped it wasn't blood. But again, before I could say anything, she cut in. "But now that you have it, you should take it down to the tunnels, use it, and get it back to the Library."

"S-sorry," Fabian said. "Go down where?"

I gave Callie a thanking glance before turning to the very, very confused teenage boy. "You're just going to have to trust us."

Fabian gave me a sorry look. "I don't even know you."

My heart dropped. "I'm Nina. Try hard Fabian, don't you remember?"

He shook his head. "No . . . but I do know that I trust you. With my life," he added.

I smiled and gripped his arm. "Ditto."

Callie gave a weak laugh. "'Ditto?' Really?"

I ignored her and turned to the other Sibunas. "It has to be now," I told them. "We're going to finish that task and put you all back the way you were." They all smiled. "Amber, I need you to stay here and take care of Alfie and Callie."

"No," she protested.

"No," I cut in "they can't go down there. I'm sure we can play the tune the three of us and you can just look after them while we're gone. Okay? If you're with me, say 'Sibuna'."

"Sibuna?" Fabian asked. I smiled at him.

"Sibuna," Amber said, holding a hand in front of her eye. Patricia tried to say it, but she couldn't speak. Callie tried, too, but it came out as a cough.

"Sibuna," Fabian said again, with confidence this time, holding his right hand in front of his eye.

My smile grew as I grasped his arm and started pulling him out of the room. "Come on," I said. "Let's go."

We snuck down the stairs, making sure Victor and Vera weren't there. Callie had said Vera had stolen the bell, but I wasn't putting complete trust in her at the moment. She had a really bad fever and that high of a temperature could cause someone to hallucinate and have weird dreams. When we got to the latest task, I took a deep breath before saying anything. I really hated these tunnels.

"Okay," I said. "It looks like we've only got one more chance before the cracks join up and the whole roof falls down. I'll take the middle two horns. Fabian, blow when I squeeze your hand, do what we do, and try to keep up."

I gave him a pleading glance as we took our places around the four horns. I hung the bell on the hook and stood in place. I said something encouraging to Fabian and Patricia, though I couldn't remember what since I wasn't paying attention. I was focused on what we were about to do. If we messed up, then it was bye-bye us. I had Fabian play the first note and we started the song that would either free us or kill us.

Once we finished the song, a loud shudder ran through the room. Fabian and Patricia started to run away before I called them back. The door to the next tunnel had opened! I laughed out of pure joy.

"You guys, we did it! It worked!" I cried, getting Fabian and Patricia to walk back over. When they were standing in front of me, I turned to Patricia. "Patricia, speak to me."

She tried, but it came out as clearing her throat.

"We're still cursed?" I said in disbelief. That was supposed to work! We were supposed to be un-cursed after finishing the task!

"Nina, Nina it'll be alright," Fabian said, grasping my arm in a comforting gesture.

"I know but–" I broke off as what he said registered in my mind. He said my name. Fabian remembered my name. "Wait, you remembered my name."

"Well of course I did," Fabian said with a chuckle. "How could I forget your name?"

"Fabian's got his memory back!" Patricia said with a cough.

"You've got your voice back!" I cheered. We all did a little happy-dance before Fabian suggested checking out the next room. He stopped at the entrance, though. I could understand his wariness. I didn't want to go in there, either.

"It's okay," I told him. "We can check it out later. We need to go check on Amber, Alfie, and Callie."

"And get the bell back to the Library," Patricia added.

We rushed out of the tunnels, out of the cellar, up the stairs, and down the hall until we came to my room. I stopped in my tracks as I opened the door and saw Amber holding a large mirror in front of her face.

"Amber?" I asked warily.

She slowly set the mirror down to reveal the teenage Amber Millington we all knew and loved. "Young, blonde, and beautiful again!" she chirped.

"Although she's too modest to admit it," Patricia chimed in.

"You've got your voice back!"

"Yep," Patricia said, a smile on her face.

Amber turned to Fabian. "Fabian, memory?"

He gave fake-confused look. "I think I remember you having an old, wrinkly face?"

Both Amber and Callie hit Fabian with a pillow. I looked over at Callie. She looked much better than she had the last time I had seen her. She wasn't pale anymore, her coughing had stopped, and there was no trace of blood coming out of her mouth, thank god.

Before any of us could say anything, Alfie's voice came from the wardrobe. "Uh, a little help here please?" He poked his head out of the slightly open door and asked for his uniform. We ducked our heads to the side as Fabian tossed his the bundle of fabric.

Once everyone was up and fine, we exited my room so Alfie could step out of the wardrobe. We stood in the hall for a few seconds before Patricia took the bell from me.

"Okay, you guys go off to class so they don't suspect. Tell them I'm not feeling well, you know, the stupid throat problem or I caught whatever Callie had. And I will take this back to the Library after I de-puke."

"Sorry about that," Alfie said as he came out of the bedroom. "My mum always said I was a bit, uh, gassy."

We all made faces at that mental image. Yuck. As we went our separate ways, I thought about all the different ways that this could go wrong. Patricia could get caught and expelled, and it would be my fault because I didn't put the ox bell back myself.

Then I remembered a certain someone who wasn't supposed to be going to school today. I turned to Callie and forced her back into our room, ignoring her protests.

"Nina, I'm fine! Look, I'm not even coughing! The curse is over, remember?" she protested, her blue eyes slowly darkening to a startling shade of gray.

"Callie, you're supposed to be sick, remember? Just stay home and . . . I don't know, take a nap or something. Just stay here, okay?"

I heard Callie grumble about wanting to be part of some re-heist, but I ignored that, too. After I made sure Callie was going to stay, I walked with Sibuna back to school.

Amber

Back at school, we had just gotten out of the scariest thing that had happened today. Mr. Sweet had called for a 'spontaneous bag search' of all the students who were in the lounge at the time. He had been looking for the missing ox bell, and when Vera towed Patricia in, I was sure we were toast. But somehow she had stashed it away before Vera could find her and get her expelled.

After the horrid bag search, Sibuna left the lounge together, but Patricia ended up missing for a few minutes. She showed back up just after we got out of our next class.

"Jasper was in the Library," she whispered, showing us the ox bell. Nina took it from her and slid it into her bag. "We need to come up with a way to get it back in the exhibit."

"Like stealing," Alfie said," but in reverse."

"A re-heist," Nina said appreciatively. A strange look crossed her face, as though she was remembering something she didn't quite understand.

Ten minutes later, all of Sibuna was in the Library, Callie included. She had been there when we arrived, and Nina promptly chewed her out.

"You're supposed to be back at the house! What are you doing in the Library?!"

"I thought Patricia could use some help," Callie said innocently. I grinned at her horrible blameless expression. She was lying out her teeth.

Nina rolled her eyes as Patricia said "You weren't in here when I was. Why didn't you just come earlier?"

"I thought you'd wait until your next class," Callie explained. "How was I to know that you'd have to come back?"

I ran a hand through my hair as Fabian tried to explain the plan to Callie. Alfie would distract Jasper while we got the ox bell back into the glass case. Then we'd all walk over to see what was going on. Callie positioned herself beside Jasper's desk, oddly enough. She had been acting odd for a while.

After the last visitor left, we put our plan into action. Alfie called out to Jasper about a stone bust of some Egyptian king, making Jasper run up the stairs to stop Alfie from dropping it over the ledge. Patricia, Callie, and I searched for the keys to the exhibits. Well, Patricia and I searched. Callie just reached into the top drawer of Jasper's desk and pulled the keys out, tossing them to Fabian.

Once Nina and Fabian had the ox bell back in the glass case and the keys were put back, we all walked over to a spot where we could get a good view of the chaos a floor above us. Alfie finally put the bust back, saving Jasper from having a heart attack.

"Well," the older man said, catching his breath, "while it is nice to see such thirst for knowledge, don't you all have a class you should be going to?"

"Alfie?" Fabian said, tilting his head in a 'come on' motion. Alfie hurried down the stairs and out the door with us. Before we got even halfway back to school, I stopped the group and turned to Callie.

"As much as I would love to have you come, you really need to go back to Anubis House and pretend to be sick. At least until dinner," I added, seeing her about to argue.

"Fine," Callie grumbled, making her way back to Anubis House, therefore avoiding any suspicion. I smiled as everyone but Callie walked back to school, though I had the strangest feeling that all of Sibuna was together, not all-but-one of Sibuna. How weird.

* * *

**So, there's House of Oblivion/House of Snoops in written form, along with an OC. What did you think? This was one of the only episodes that I could base completely on the show, so don't expect more from me because of it. (Ok, that sounded bad, sorry) Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this chapter has nothing to do with House of Anubis (well, the characters are still in here; for a while anyway). It's mostly got to do with Callie's minor disbelief that she's in Anubis House. Note –some of this chapter will not make any sense, and for that I'm very sorry. Oh, and I don't own **_**House of Anubis**_** or **_**Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction**_**. Thanks and enjoy Chapter six: What's Up With Callie.**

* * *

Chapter six: What's Up With Callie

Callie

After school, the Anubis residents came back and lounged around in the common room. I was made to wait about an hour before I could go down and hang out with them. _Grr_, I thought bitterly. Nina was making me stay away to give the appearance I was still under the weather and wasn't just ditching school.

When I could finally go downstairs, I made my way slowly, trying to feign almost-recovery. It seemed to work, because when I got down there, Mara asked me if I was feeling a little better. I smiled as kindly as I could when I answered.

"Yeah," I said, ending the word in a slight cough that even I could tell was faked. Gah, I was worse a liar than Nina! "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a twelve-hour bug. I'm good."

"Well, if you're sure," Mara said, turning and reaching into her bag before handing me a folder. "This is the work you missed today. I asked your teachers if they'd let me bring it back. If you need it, I'll help you."

"No thanks," I said as I took the folder and set it beside me. "I'll be fine. Thank you for getting my work for me, though."

"No problem," Mara answered with a smile. The conversation ended pretty quickly as Joy asked Mara about the history test next week. I, for one, was glad the conversation ended. Mara was entirely too nosey. When Jerome came into the room, he gave the room a Cheshire cat smile before plopping down on the opposite side of the couch.

"How're you feeling?" he asked me, swinging his legs onto the couch. I barely had enough room to sit.

"I was fine, until_ someone_ put their feet on me," I said, eyeing him pointedly.

Jerome grinned. "Technically, my feet aren't on you; they're beside you. But I'm glad to hear you're feeling better."

I gave a fake gasp. "Jerome Clarke is being nice? I never thought I'd see the day."

Jerome looked fake-offended. "I'm shocked you'd say that, seeing how nice I've been to you as of late."

Jerome had been kind to me lately? I know I sort of took over Mara's role in this season, but seriously? Nice? This was making no sense. I reached over and dug some of the papers out of the folder Mara had given me. I spent my time catching up on my work until dinner.

After I ate, I went back to my worksheets and finished my homework within an hour. Finally! I had thought I was going to be there all night, trying to figure that crap out. I had no idea that the school work at the academy would be so freakin hard. It was a wonder that Nina was able to keep her scholarship and be in Sibuna. The work took forever to do.

As I set the folder in my bag, I started thinking about everything that had happened. There was almost no way this was a dream –and I was constantly trying to get myself to stop thinking it was –but there was this little voice in the back of my head telling me that this was all fake. Why wouldn't it be fake? I mean, an Egyptian spell sent me to Anubis House and I was part of Sibuna? It sounded like the plot to a weird episode of _Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction._

But at the same time I knew that everything that had happened was real. I had never had such a long dream or actually been in my body during a dream. In all of my dreams, it was like I was watching the dream happen to someone else, never from my own body. Yeah, it sounded weird, but my weird dreams let me know that this was definitely not a dream.

Fabian came and asked me about the words in Egyptian that "Senkarah" had told me and I lied out my teeth. I told him that I had found out what it meant and it had just been her warning repeated in ancient Egyptian. I could tell Fabian didn't believe me, but I wasn't going to tell him the truth. When he finally left, I could tell he was going after something. But I wasn't going to ask what. It was his business, not mine.

I rested my head against the back of the couch, taking a deep breath. Man, I had a headache. It was probably from all the homework that I had rushed through so I could get it done before bedtime. I vaguely heard someone calling out a familiar phrase that sounded a bit like Victor's nightly pin-drop speech as I fell asleep.

* * *

Someone shook my arm. I ignored them and buried my head underneath my pillow. I heard a laugh that sounded familiar, so I assumed it belonged to Amber.

"Go away Amber" I grumbled. She laughed again.

"Dreaming about _House of Anubis, _are we?" a very familiar, very American voice asked. It was definitely not Amber.

I bolted up, taking in the scene around me. I wasn't in the common room, I wasn't in the room I shared with Nina and Amber, and I wasn't in _Anubis House._ I was back in my bedroom in America. I was _back_ in _America._

My sister, Kimberly Morgan, was standing in front of me. She tossed her dark hair over her shoulder as she looked at me, laughter in her eyes. Kim extended a hand to me, which I took automatically. When I was sitting up, I looked around at the mint green walls and the dark purple carpet. I was back in my room at my house in America and I had no idea how I had gotten here and I was freaking out so very badly how had I gotten here when I had fallen asleep in the common room back at Anubis House and–

Kimberly giggled as she saw my bewildered expression, interrupting my train-wreck of thoughts. "That must've been some realistic dream. What was it about? Were you getting the Mask for Salkarah?"

"Senkarah," I corrected. "And no, I was living in Anubis House."

"Cool. But I've always found the architecture to be creepy. How can you like that place?"

"It's awesome. I love it there," I said automatically. "I mean, I would love it there if I lived there, which I guess I don't."

Kim laughed again. "No, you live here. You've never lived anywhere else. Now come on, Clive's eating all the bacon."

I grinned as I stood up. My cousin Clive was here? I didn't remember anyone telling me he was visiting. But why was I back home? I was supposed to be in Anubis House. We had school today and I had missed yesterday, so I had to get the teachers my work.

But for now, I had to play pretend. I had to pretend that I wasn't freaking out and that I was supposed to be here right now. I followed Kim out into the kitchen and sat down. Mom, Dad, and Clive were already sitting down at the table, obviously waiting on Kim and me. I took my seat and just stayed there, silently. I was too freaked.

Why was I back home? Wha had happened to Anubis House? I had fallen asleep in Anubis house and I woke up in my own bed. That couldn't have been a dream; it had been too long to be a dream. I got up from the table as soon as I could and rushed to my room, throwing on some clothes and telling my parents that I was going on a walk. My mom told me not to be gone long, but that I could go. I thanked her before taking off through the door.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I found myself sitting on my favorite park bench, watching the morning joggers run by. My phone vibrated in my pocket with a text from my friend, Jasmine, telling me to come over later today. I sent her back a maybe before turning off my cell and sliding it into my pocket.

My mind was running through thoughts faster than I could think them. I was back in my old life, back in America, and I knew that something was very, very wrong. I wasn't supposed to be here. I had always known that something was wrong before I had ended up in Anubis House, but I downplayed it. Now that I had been in a different world, a different life, I knew that I didn't belong here anymore. I belonged in a world of myth and magic, not one of normalcy and monotony. That just wasn't me.

I sat there for what seemed like forever, lost in my thoughts, before someone put their hand on my shoulder. I jumped almost a foot off my seat, then fell to the ground. The person laughed as they extended a hand to help me up, which I took gratefully before I had fully realized who was there. When I did, I didn't believe my eyes.

Fabian Rutter.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I have no idea," he said. "I woke up with an American cop telling me I couldn't sleep on a park bench. When I realized I had no clue where I was, I started walking around until I found you. Callie, what's going on?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. How about we do some Q&A before I tell you what I do know, though? What's your full name?"

He rolled his eyes, but answered the question anyway. "Fabian Thomas Rutter. What's yours?"

"Celine Yasmin Morgan," I said, though I hated to admit it.

Fabian had to hold back a laugh. "Where'd you get the nickname Callie?"

"I gave it to myself," I said proudly. "Now, where do you go to school?"

"I go to the Frobisher-Smythe Academy in Liverpool, England. Where do you go?"

"Depends on who's asking," I said with a smile. "If it's sister or my mother, then I go to Radford Heights High School. But if you're asking me, then it's the Frobisher-Smythe Academy in England, like you."

"O . . . kay?"Fabian said. I could tell he was seriously confused.

I laughed. "Come on, geek. Let's go see if anyone recognizes you. Don't worry, they know me."

Before Fabian had any time to argue or question my motives, I was pulling him along, back to my house. I threw the door wide open and hit my cousin Clive right in the nose with it.

"OW! CALLIE MORGAN!" he shouted, holding his nose. When he saw that someone was beside me, he stopped his ranting and looked Fabian over. "Huh. I never would've thought you'd get a boyfriend. Nice to meet ya," he said appreciatively, giving Fabian a guy-hug.

Fabian backed up quickly. "No, no, no. Callie and I are not dating. We're just friends from, uh, school. I've already got a girlfriend."

"And besides," I added, "I don't like him like that. I've got someone else I like."

Both Fabian and Clive gave me looks of confusion, but I pressed on. "This is, ah, Brad. Brad Rutter. Brad, this is my cousin Clive."

Clive looked at Fabian with a smirk, while Fabian just looked at me with confusion. Before he could say anything, Clive spoke up.

"So he's got the first name of the guy who plays your favorite character, and the last name of the actual character. It's actually kind of funny, because you even look like him."

"Wait, what character?" Fabian asked before I could stop him.

Clive laughed. "Dude, how can you be Callie's friend and not know about her _House of Anubis_ obsession? She's like, half in love with this guy on the show named Jerome . . . Clarke, I think? And her favorite character is a guy named Fabian Rutter. Apparently he's such a geek that she can relate to him. Callie here is a total geek when it comes to Egyptian mythology."

Fabian looked so very confused, and I couldn't blame him. But, again, before I could say anything Clive cut in.

"Hey, don't you have some of the episodes recorded? Why don't you let Brad watch them?"

I nodded, though that was the last thing I wanted to do right now. I tugged Fabian to my room and turned on my TV to make it seem like we were actually watching _House of Anubis_. Instead, I was going to answer some of the questions that I knew he had.

"What the heck is all this Callie? Why did you lie about my name who was that guy why is it he told me that I'm a character in some sort of television show and where are we?!"

I sighed. "Okay, if you'll let me explain, I will. A few days ago, maybe Friday night, I was sitting here in my room –yes, this is my room in my house in Radford Heights, New Jersey –watching the latest episode of _House of Anubis_, my favorite TV show of all time. At the end of the episode, some strange words popped up on the screen. I read them out loud and lightning flashed inside of my bedroom, making me bounce back, and I hit the wall with my head, which must've knocked me out."

I took a deep breath before continuing. "When I woke up the next morning, I was in Anubis House. I was a little wary at first, but when I figured that I'd probably be in Sibuna, I decided to go along with it. And when I found an extra amulet around my neck when you guys dragged me down to the tunnels, I knew that some things had been changed because of me. But I knew that for some reason you guys remembered me when I hadn't been there."

I looked to Fabian for a reaction. Strangely enough, he didn't yell, didn't freak. All he did was give one simple request.

"Prove it."

I knew exactly how to prove it. I grabbed my small bottle of hand sanitizer and washed away my Mark. Fabian's eyes got huge as I did the same to him. Thank god it came off with the scented rubbing alcohol. He looked at the smeared Mark with wide eyes, knowing that everything I said was true.

"How did this happen? I've never been here in my life! How come I'm here and not Nina or someone? She's the Chosen One, not me! Why didn't she follow you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." Then something occurred to me. "Wait. Remember that phrase I tried to translate into English? Did you ever figure it out?"

Fabian nodded sheepishly, pulling a folded-up sheet of paper out of his pocket. "I figured it out a few days ago, but I didn't say anything because it made no sense. Go on, read it."

_In the House of the Jackal your destiny lies, but be wary in your disguise. A false memory the others shall have, your memory intact is all you have. At the end you shall have but one more choice, one answer to the gods you must voice._

"Huh. So that's what that meant. I had wondered," I said, slipping the paper into my pocket.

I got a sudden idea from Clive's earlier words. What if I re-watched _House of Anubis_ with Fabian? Then he would know what to expect from the tunnels! Just as I turned to the TV to play the episode, a bolt of lightning flashed in front of me.

"Holy crap!" I yelped, jumping back. Fabian's face turned ashen; apparently he didn't like lightning, either.

So it seemed that we weren't going to watch _House of Anubis_ after all. Oh well, I had seen every episode so far, so it wasn't the end of the world. But something compelled me to take the paper out of my pocket and read it over.

"In the House of the Jackal your destiny lies, but be wary in your disguise. A false memory the others shall have, your memory intact is all you have. At the end you shall have but one more choice, one answer to the gods you must voice," I whispered. Fabian looked at me strangely just as another flash of light bounced around the room and hit us, knocking both him and me against the wall.

The world went dark, and I saw no more.

* * *

When I woke up, someone was standing over me. Stupidly, I thought it was Kimberly, so I sleepily told her to go away. The person laughed.

"I'm not Kim," a very familiar, very male, very _British_ voice said, still chuckling.

I bolted up. As I took in the scene around me, I grinned. I was back in Anubis House! It hadn't been a dream! Standing over me was none other than Alfie Lewis. My smile grew at the sight of a familiar face.

"Yay!" I cheered, jumping to my feet. "It was just a dream!"

Alfie looked confused, but I didn't care. I was back in Anubis House! I literally skipped up to my room, giggling in delight as I saw my things inside. I grabbed a uniform from my wardrobe and made my way to the bathroom, getting ready for school within a few minutes. After I was ready for the day, I slid down the banister on my way down to breakfast.

"You're awfully cheerful this morning," Mara commented as I sat down with a smile on my face.

I shrugged. "I had a really weird dream last night that I thought had been real. I'm glad that it wasn't, that's all."

"What was it about?"Alfie asked curiously. "Because you called me Kim when you woke up."

"Oh, I was back home and I had never been to this school. Kim's my sister, by the way."

"Okay," Alfie said, clueless as to the truth.

I knew it had been a dream, but what had been the point of it? What was the point sending me back to my old life? And why the heck had Fabian of all people been there? I made my way to school, alone, after breakfast. As I got to my locker, I was cornered by Fabian.

"What happened?" he asked, worriedly.

"What happened when?" I asked him, avoiding his question.

"You know when," Fabian said. "Last night, and I know you had the same dream. Why were we at your house in America? Were we even there, or had it just been a strange dream?"

I sighed. This was going to take a while to explain.

Fabian

Callie sighed before explaining. "Okay," she said. "You deserve the truth. Everything I said while we were in the dream was true. I'm not from here. Even Senkarah knew it. That's what she said when she cornered me the day before we were all cursed. She called me the Foreign One and asked me where I had come from. Senkarah marked me that morning, too. Then I ended up back at my house last night, so I was majorly confused. Then you showed up and I was even more confused. I don't know what it meant, and I don't know why I'm here, but since I am, I'm going to help you guys."

I took a deep breath before asking Callie one of my only questions.

"Okay, so how far in –in _House of Anubis_," I stuttered over the strange title "have you watched? Were you at the Song of Hathor challenge or behind or further or what?"

Callie grinned. "I was further. There were only a few more episodes until the season finale. You guys were in the middle of the Sennet game. I'll help with what I can, but I didn't pay much attention to the next challenge. I was more concerned with Vera."

"Wait," I said, interrupting her ranting. "Vera? What's Vera got to do with anything?"

Callie sighed. I could tell she didn't want to tell me what was going on, but she knew she had to. "You're going to find out eventually, so I might as well tell you. Vera is working for Rufus. Rufus is alive."

I felt the blood drain from my face. Rufus was alive? No, he was dead! We had read his obituary! Rufus. Was. Not. Alive.

Was he?

* * *

**Okay, so Fabian just found out the truth about Callie. Is that a yay or nay for it to be in chapter six? If it's premature or not, I can promise that the rest of Sibuna won't find out until chapter eight or further. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, so Callie had a dream where she was back in her old life and Fabian showed up! What does that mean? If you keep reading, you'll find out (just not this chapter). Oh, and since I can't remember the exact order of this season, just please bear with me if I get anything wrong that I didn't mean to change. So with that warning in mind, enjoy Chapter seven: Mission Fabina.**

* * *

Chapter seven: Mission Fabina

Fabian

After Callie told me Rufus was still alive, I left to go to my next class. I didn't even know what we were learning about, stuck in my mind as I was. One thought kept repeating through my mind, distracting me from the lesson.

_Rufus can't be alive Rufus can't be alive Rufus can't be alive Rufus can't be alive Rufus can't be alive._

There was no way he was alive. There was no way. If Rufus was alive, then that meant that he was still after the Cup, or worse. Was Rufus after the Mask? But why would he want the Mask? For that matter, why did Senkarah?

Why_ did_ Senkarah want the Mask? That was the question that had been bugging me ever since I had learned about her and her quest for the Mask. What could the Mask possibly do? It was a scary thought. If the Cup could grant immortal life, then what could the Mask do? It had to be some sort of Egyptian-magical-astrological-thing, right? I mean, it couldn't just be a shaped hunk of metal.

* * *

After the bell rang and class ended, I found Callie coming out of her last class and stopped her in front of her locker. Wait; wasn't her locker undecorated last week? That wasn't important, though. What was important was how much she knew. And I was going to find out.

"Callie, what do you know about Rufus? This term, I mean," I asked in a hurried yet soft voice.

She sighed as she rummaged through her locker, pulling out a bright green folder before turning to me. The look in her eyes almost had me taking a step back. Almost.

"Rufus is alive, which you already know. Vera is working for him, which you again already know. Rufus wants anything to do with the Frobisher-Smythes. He even gets Jerome to steal the doll house before it gets de- um, never mind about that. But Jerome doesn't know Rufus is alive either," Callie backtracked, seeing my dumbfounded expression.

"Why is Jerome working for him again?"

Callie let out another sigh. "You're not gonna like it, but Jasper–"

"No," I interrupted. "Jasper isn't working for Rufus. That's just not possible."

Callie gave me a sympathetic look and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It's not like that. Jasper is being forced to work for 'the Collector,' who is really Rufus making him find things that once belonged to the Frobisher-Smythes. Fabian, Jasper is only doing it to protect you. Trust me, he doesn't want to work for Rufus. He just wants to keep you safe."

This was too much to take in. I vaguely heard Callie say something, but I didn't register what it was. I was too busy thinking everything over. It had become nearly commonplace for Nina to be threatened –though I hated thinking it –but for Jasper to be working with Rufus in order to protect me was just bizarre. Callie put her arm around my shoulders and led me down the hall and to the student lounge.

Had I taken the time to notice the things around me, I would've been able to avoid the trouble that was to come. Had I seen who was watching Callie and me, I would've been able to fix everything with them. But I didn't. So what happened next was on my head.

Nina

I was headed to talk to Fabian and see if we could go check out the next task at lunch when I found him talking to Callie. I didn't think much of it until I saw her put her hand on his shoulder in a very close gesture. What was going on? Callie wrapped her arm around Fabian's shoulders and started walking with him, chatting the entire time.

I knew I should've ignored the hurt feeling I had, but I couldn't. Why couldn't I? Fabian wasn't my boyfriend anymore; he was free to date anyone he pleased. But it still felt like an ice shard to the heart when I watched Fabian and Callie walk down the hall together, her arm comfortably around his shoulders.

Instead of going and talking to Fabian during free period, I headed to find Amber instead, trying to ignore the icy grip the whole situation had on my heart.

Fabian

Callie was surprisingly nice to me during our free period. She sat with me, talked with me, even getting up and getting me a bottle of water. I hated being the shocked guy who needed comforting, but it was nice that someone was being kind to me. Eventually I got over my shock enough to move onto a different topic: the next challenge.

"So the next challenge is reflectors?" I asked. Callie nodded.

"Yeah, it's reflectors. I can remember four of them, but I can't remember the other two."

"What are they?"

Callie gave a thoughtful expression before answering. "Um, Victor's pocket watch, the setting sun glass thingy in the attic, the doll's eye, and . . . the medicinal glass in the kitchen. Before you say anything, I know I should've remembered some more of them, but I did remember the riddle on the floor."

When Callie didn't continue, I had to prompt her to go on. "Oh, right. Um, 'On six little stars that borrow light, the secret falcon takes its flight. Seek the stars in the Jackal's lair, be always vigilant and beware, for the questor that completes this task shall find the chamber of the Mask'."

"So we have to find six shiny things and put them on staffs is order to complete the challenge?" I asked.

Callie nodded. "Yeah, but there's also a time limit and we're going to miss it."

"What?!" I hadn't expected that. "How do you –never mind. Why will we miss it?"

"We won't have all the reflectors in time, so the staffs will drop. I know we've got six of us, so we can still complete it, but the day we'll be able to complete the challenge, I'll be gone."

This wasn't adding up for me. Why would Callie be gone? I asked her about it, but she shook her head. I noticed she had a sneaky grin on her face, but I let it go. So Callie wouldn't be with us that day. We could still complete the challenge. I didn't know how, but if we had already done it in –it was still weird to think –_House of Anubis,_ then we could do it here.

After Callie told me a few more things that were going to happen, the bell rang for us to go to our next class. Free period was over, so I was off to math. I honestly had no idea what Callie's next class was, though I could've sworn I knew last week. What was going on with my memory? Was it because I knew Callie wasn't from here?

That part had me confused. How was Callie transported here? No, a better question was why was Callie here? Who or what had brought her to Anubis House? But that was a matter for a different time. Right now I had to focus on the pop quiz our teacher had just handed out. At least this was something we had learned. The last pop quiz we'd had had been on something we hadn't even studied yet.

Callie

Ugh, I'd hated telling Fabian the truth about Rufus. Watching the horror blossom in his eyes had almost had me telling him it was just a harsh lie. But the only thing worse than that was me telling him about Jasper. The betrayal that had poisoned his expression almost made me want to grab Fabian in the tightest hug ever and tell him it was okay, that it was just a sick joke. But I couldn't lie to him like that.

So I ignored the sense of logic that was telling me to keep my mouth shut and told him what he needed to know. Sure I left out some things, like why I couldn't be with Sibuna on the one day we could complete the reflector challenge, but it was for the best. I mean, that episode had been one of the key points in the whole Peddie relationship. At least, it seemed that way to me. But I had to do something about the whole Fabina-breakup-thing. You could totally be friends and be dating, and it had been wrong of Amber and Alfie to say otherwise. But how was I going to get them to realize that?

An idea came to me, making me smile despite the fact I was sitting in a dull history class. It would take a little ingenuity and some lying, but I was sure I could make it work. Fabina was going to get back together even if I had to lock them in a room together for a week!

Amber

After school, I could definitely tell something was wrong with Nina. She seemed sad, closed off even. I was a little worried, so instead of fixing my nails like I had planned, I sat down beside her on her bed and asked her what was wrong.

"Have you ever really liked someone even after you broke up with them?" she asked softly.

I knew she meant Fabian when she said 'someone' but I chose not to comment. "Yeah," I said though I wasn't really sure if I had.

"But then when you're trying to get the courage to ask them out again, you realize that they like someone else?" Nina continued as if I hadn't spoken.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nins, Fabian doesn't like Joy. She's just his friend."

"I'm not talking about Joy," Nina said, surprising me. "I'm talking about Callie."

I couldn't help it; I laughed. It was just one small chuckle, but it was definitely a laugh. Nina glared at me, and if looks could kill I would've been dead, but I just shook my head.

"Nina, Callie does not like Fabian. She rarely ever talks to him. Why would you think Fabian and Callie are a thing?"

Nina sighed. "I saw them in the hallway this morning. They were talking and Callie put a hand on his arm like it was something she did every day. And then she threw her arm around his shoulders and they walked down the hall like it was no big deal. Amber, she like likes him. I can tell."

"Who like likes who?" Callie asked, walking into the room and sitting down on her bed.

Before Nina could say anything along the lines of 'no one' or 'nothing' I decided to nip this in the bud. "Nina thinks you and Fabian like each other."

Callie stared at Nina and me for a second before bursting out laughing. The explosion of laughter from the petite American girl was so shocking that it had both Nina and me jumping. Callie's outburst lasted for almost a minute before she calmed down enough to talk.

"W-why do you think I like F-Fabian?" she managed to say in between chuckles.

"I saw you two in the hallway this morning," Nina said accusingly.

Callie gave her a strange look, finally stopping laughing. "Nina, I don't like Fabian. I was just being a good friend this morning. I guess I'll just have to prove it to you."

I took that as my cue to pull Callie out of the room, earning a "Hey!" from both her and Nina that I ignored. Once Callie and I were far away from the bedroom, I pulled her to a stop.

"Okay, spill," I said. "Tell me exactly how you plan on getting them back together."

"How did you know I was planning on getting them back together?" Callie asked incredulously.

"Because that's what I'd do in your place," I stated. "Now, what are we going to do?"

Callie considered it for a second. "Well, first of all you're going to get Alfie and both of you are going to take back what you said a few weeks ago."

"What did we say?" I honestly didn't know.

Callie rolled her eyes. "You told Nina that you couldn't be friends and be dating. Alfie said the same to Fabian. So when Nina told Fabian something along the lines of she valued their friendship, Fabian took that as a rejection. Now you've got to fix it."

My head tilted to the side in confusion. "How did you know what I said to Nina? You weren't there. Actually, where we you that day? I don't remember seeing you anywhere."

"I was around," Callie said vaguely. "But after you and Alfie take back what you said, then we can begin Mission Fabina. I've got a few ideas that might work . . ."

And with that, Callie started telling me about her plans to get Fabian and Nina back together. There were some that even I knew wouldn't be practical, but there were a few that I thought would really work. I supplied some ideas of my own, and by dinner time, we had our plans all figured out.

Fabina was getting back together by the end of the month.

We were going to make sure of that.

* * *

**Okay, so the chapter kinda sucked. I know, I know: it could've been better. I had originally planned on this chapter being the one where Sibuna got the reflectors, but I decided last minute to change it. It may not have flown well, but I promise the next chapter will be a bit better. Oh, and if you have any ideas for Mission Fabina, I'd love to hear them. I've got no idea what I'm going to do with that just yet, so please give me some ideas! Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, so from now on, if it was in season two and it was important, then I'll include it, but it probably won't be in order and not exactly accurate. I can promise that the Patricia-Eddie-Piper thing will be included, but I might accidentally leave some parts out. Thanks and enjoy Chapter eight: Missing Reflectors.**

* * *

Chapter eight: Missing Reflectors

Patricia

Something wasn't adding up. The day we completed the Song of Hathor challenge, Amber asked me where I had hidden the bell when Mr. Sweet conducted a bag search, but I hadn't been a part of it. I had my suspicions, but they were completely ridiculous. She couldn't be here. Could she? She was supposed to be at that special music school that Mum and Dad sent her to.

But my whole argument was blown apart when I saw a mirror image of me standing in the corridor.

"Patricia!" she sighed happily. "There you are!"

Amber walked up behind me before I could yell at the girl who looked like me. The blonde looked from me to my doppelganger, confusion on her face.

"Wha- but, Patricia, there's two of you," she stated. "Wait, are we being cursed again?"

"No," I said, "but someone's in trouble."

The girl standing in front of me smiled guiltily before Amber continued with "Wait; are you two twins?"

The girl who looked like me smiled. "Okay, you must be Amber. Pleased to meet you."

I rolled my eyes. Gah, why did she have to be so preppy and sweet? If it wasn't for the resemblance I'd swear we weren't related. But before I could explain anything to Amber, Mara and Joy came in.

Mara's eyes got wide. "Whoa . . ."

Joy grinned. "Piper!"

Amber just looked at me. "You have a twin." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," I sneered. "A twin with some explaining to do." Without giving my sister a chance to argue, I pulled her up the stairs and into my room. The other three girls followed, and I could tell they were all confused.

Once we were all in the room, I closed the door and glared at Piper. She grinned shyly at me until all the staring that everyone was doing got to her. She told us why she was here.

"I ditched a trip to Milan," she said. "The school thinks I went home ill, and Mum and Dad think I'm in Milan for music week."

"You ditched a trip to Milan?" Amber asked incredulously. "It's every fashionista's spiritual home."

I ignored Amber and instead questioned my sister. "So why'd you come here? Want to see what school for muggles is like?"

Piper shrugged. "Actually, I missed you Trix."

"How touching," I scoffed. "Well, you saw me; now you can go home."

Piper frowned. "But I just got here," she whined.

Joy cut in before I could say anything. "Well, as long as no one sees you two together, Piper can stay. It'll be fun."

Mara agreed with that, and we all looked to Amber for a unanimous agreement. The blonde put her hands on her hips and looked at my twin.

"Milan, really? What a waste." We all glared at Amber before she said. "Oh, in favor, definitely."

Gah, Amber was such a blonde sometimes!

Fabian

"So the setting sun glass piece in the attic is one of the reflectors?" I asked Callie, who was busy scribbling something down on a sheet of paper. When she didn't answer, I tried again. "The sun glass is a reflector?" She still didn't answer. "Celine Yasmin Morgan!"

That got her attention. "What?" Callie snapped, looking up from her writing.

"The setting sun glass piece in the attic is one of the reflectors?" I asked again.

"The glass is," Callie clarified, brushing her dark hair over her shoulder. "Why do you ask?"

I shook my head. This girl was hopeless! "Because we need the reflectors ,Callie. We can't miss the time limit."

"Um, actually we can," she stated. "And we will, because if we don't then the funniest and sweetest Peddie moment all season won't happen!"

I frowned in uncertainty. "Peddie?"

Callie rolled her eyes. "Patricia and Eddie? They're my OTP. My 'one true pairing,'" she clarified after seeing my confusion. "They are simply meant to be."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. If 'Peddie' was a big thing with the fans of this show that wasn't actually a show in this universe –my head hurt just thinking about the complications of that –then what were the other big pairings? I decided to ask Callie. The American girl's eyes lit up when I asked about the other pairings, letting me know that this was going to be a very long explanation.

"Oh there's so many pairings people ship! You've got all your cannon pairings, like Peddie and Fabina and Jara –though I guess now its Jallie or something like that –and Amfie. Then you've got the ones that only exist in the fandom. If I had to pick a non-cannon pairing, it would definitely be Patrome or Malfie. They would be so cute together, but I know Amber and Patricia would kill me if I tried to make them a thing. But I like the cannon pairings better anyway."

I was getting a little dizzy just thinking about it, but I ended up making the mistake of asking Callie to list all the 'non-cannon' –whatever that meant –pairings.

"Well, you've got the standard Jabian and Patrome. I personally hate Jabian, but hey, respect other's opinions and all that. Then you've got Neddie and Ember and Meddie and Jeddie. And those are just the ones where Eddie's with someone. Then you've got the Fabtricia and the Famber and the Mabian. And you've got Jerina and Jember and Jeroy. And of course you've got Palfie and Nalfie and Alara and Jalfie. And that's just season two. In season one you had Micber and Mina and Micktricia. And don't even get me started on the slash pairings."

I was already getting a headache. Why had I decided this was a good idea? Oh right, because I could be an idiot. Instead of getting into the 'slash pairings,' which I really didn't want to do, I asked Callie about the reflectors again.

"Fabian, I told you what the four I could remember were: the setting sun glass thingy in the attic, the doll's eye, the medicinal cup in the kitchen, and Victor's pocket watch. How many times do we have to go over this?"

"Until we can find them," I stated simply.

"Well, then let's get Sibuna together and go find the reflectors," Callie suggested. Before I could protest, she dashed off to go find the other Sibunas and tell them about the next challenge.

Alfie

Callie came running into the common room, obviously searching for something. When she saw me resting upside down on the couch, repeatedly hitting a ping pong ball with a paddle –it was surprisingly easy once you were upside down –she rushed over.

"Alfie, we've got work to do!" she said hurriedly. "Come on, help me find the others."

I rolled off the couch, ready to help. There was no question that Callie meant 'Sibuna' by 'others,' so I went to find Amber. I searched downstairs, then upstairs where I found her talking to Patricia in the latter's room. Since the door was wide open, I took this as an invitation inside.

Amber was talking to Patricia about a trip to Milan or something when I interrupted with "We've got work to do, apparently."

Amber shot me a glare, which I didn't understand. Okay, so we weren't dating anymore. So what? She didn't have to be hateful. And maybe I interrupted her conversation, but Sibuna was more important that Milan!

"Amber, Patricia, we need to go," I stressed, making wild gestures to the door. "Come on!"

Amber sighed. "We'll be right out, won't we, _Patricia_?"

Patricia stared blankly before saying "_Ohhh_. Um, yeah, we'll be right out. See ya in a minute."

I gaped at Trixie for a second. Who was she and what had she done with Patricia Williamson? But instead of questioning it, I just left to find the rest of Sibuna. Callie had looked a bit frantic when she had told me to find everyone. Eventually we all met up in the common room, where Fabian explained everything.

"Okay, so the next challenge is a reflector challenge," he stated. "We have to find six reflective objects, and I think I've figured out four of them. We need Victor's pocket watch, the eye of the doll that belonged to Sarah, the setting sun glass in the attic, and the red glass in the cabinet in the kitchen. So, who wants to get what?"

"I'll get the sun glass thing!" Amber and I said in unison. We looked at each other for a second before Patricia interrupted by volunteering to get the doll.

"I'll get the glass," Nina offered.

I watched in amusement as Callie nudged Fabian, who immediately said "Um, I'll go with you. You know, for, um, moral support."

After we all split up, I realized that there was one thing that no one offered to get: Victor's pocket watch. And Callie hadn't offered to get anything . . . Hmm. But instead of focusing on that, I followed Amber up the stairs. Strangely enough, we were stopped by Callie.

"You guys, don't mention the tunnels, even to each other," she warned. "Just trust me; you don't know who might hear you."

Amber and I looked at each other in confusion as Callie crept past us and up to Victor's vacant office. What had that been about?

Callie

_Success_, I thought cheerfully after I warned Amber and Alfie not to talk about the tunnels. Okay, so they didn't know about the secret entrance through the Library, and Vera probably wasn't a stiff statue in the attic yet, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

After I watched them sneak through the door that led to the girls' corridor, I made my way into Victor's office. _Please_ tell me that he left his pocket watch on the table today. I searched around the room for a few minutes, hoping that it was here somewhere.

Five minutes later, I hissed in frustration. It wasn't here. Then I heard creaky footsteps just outside the room. Oh crap. Instinctively, I dove under the desk and held my breath as soon as the door opened.

Someone walked around to the back of the desk and stood in silence. My heart was beating a million miles a minute, fear blossoming in my stomach. I knew I was going to get caught, but I hoped that my luck would hold out and Victor or whoever it was would leave.

"Callie?" Alfie said.

I jumped in instinctive panic and hit my head on the desk. When I slid out from underneath, I glared at Alfie while rubbing the back of my skull.

"Alfie!" I growled. "Why did you scare me like that?!"

"I didn't mean to," he said with a frown. "I just wanted to see if Victor had left his pocket watch on the table."

I shook my head. "We'll have to get help so we can get it. Did you and Amber find the sun glass?" I asked as we walked out of Victor's office.

"Yeah, we found it. Amber took it to her room."

"Good," I said as we started walking down the hall. "We can store all the things in there."

Alfie gave me an odd look, and it sort of creeped me out. Why was he staring at me like that? When he didn't stop, I called him on it.

"What's up?"

Alfie shrugged. "Are you an alien?" he asked suddenly.

I stopped in my tracks. "Am I a what?"

"Are you an alien?" Alfie repeated.

I started walking again, ignoring Alfie's ridiculous question. Of course I wasn't an alien. What had given him that idea? Okay, so I acted a little odd when I remembered something from the show that I shouldn't have known, but that didn't automatically mean I was an alien! Well, it _was_ Alfie though.

When we got to the room I shared with Nina and Amber, everyone else in Sibuna was waiting. Amber looked a little miffed at Alfie walking in with me, but I ignored it. Seriously, what was it with Sibuna girls and thinking I was going to steal their boyfriends? I didn't like them! Well, at first I'd had a crush on Fabian, but that was before season two Jerome, the less pranky, more thoughtful Jerome Clarke.

After we consolidated our reflectors –and I finally figured out a use for the word consolidated –we figured out how we'd get the other three. All we had to do was figure out the clues for two of them and distract Victor for the third. Simple. Not.

No one seemed to think the lie Fabian and I had come up with to explain how I knew what the reflectors were was odd. We said that I had wanted to explore the next room and dragged Fabian down there with me. Nina glared at me for a few seconds, though. Amber and I really had to start Mission Fabina.

We sat around and reviewed the clues for the other two reflectors, cursing in frustration when we couldn't figure them out. I should've remembered them! I had already watched this episode.

Wait a minute. The episode.

If I could remember how the episode of House of Anubis went where they solved the challenge, then I could remember who was holding which reflector, therefore remembering the reflectors! It was worth a shot, right?

So I scrambled around for my iPod and sat Indian-style on my bed. I hit play on my calming soundtrack and closed my eyes, drifting off into concentration mode.

I didn't hear anything but what I imagined. I didn't see anything but what was going to happen. I saw the reflector challenge as it had been completed, a huge electric blue falcon hovering over the Sibunas.

Fabian was standing right where its head was. Eddie was to his left. Patricia was to Eddie's right. Nina was directly behind Fabian. Amber was to Nina's right. Alfie was beside Amber's right.

I could see the music box mirror in Eddie's hand. I could see Amber holding the doll. I could just make out Alfie holding Victor's pocket watch. Nina was holding the cup. Patricia was holding the setting sun glass. And Fabian was holding a strange green glass, almost like a mosaic piece.

"That's it!" I cried, tearing out my headphones. Everyone jumped at my sudden exclamation.

"That's what?" Amber asked, tilting her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"I know what the other two reflectors are," I announced proudly. "And I know just where to find them. Follow me!"

Before anyone could object, I ran out of the room, heading for the Library. We had to get those last two reflectors, and get them soon. I didn't want Vera overhearing anything about the secret entrance into the tunnels. Now that I knew what the reflectors were and where they were, I was overly confident. I felt like everything was going to be okay. Naturally, I forgot all about the bad that was going to happen.

* * *

**And so that's that. That's the end of chapter eight. To clarify something so you don't get confused next chapter: they do get all the reflectors, except for Victor's pocket watch. Callie has something to do with the delay on that one. And as always, thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	10. Chapter 9

***runs in and skids to a stop* I'm baaaaaack! Did ya miss me? I missed you guys! The strange thing is, as soon as I put this story on hiatus I could suddenly write again. That's just odd. I promise there won't be another hiatus announcement in this story though. I don't think you guys would like me much after that. Anyway, enjoy the long awaited Chapter nine: Peddie Awkward.**

* * *

Chapter nine: Peddie Awkward

Callie

About two days later, we still hadn't gotten Victor's pocket watch. We had everything else, but I wouldn't let anyone go get the watch from Victor. I had a plan, of course, but I wasn't going to tell anyone what it was until the staffs sank into the ground. I knew that they would fall tonight, and I had already set something up with Jerome tomorrow afternoon, so all I had to was wait until the staffs fell to suggest Eddie being a Sibuna temp.

Sure enough, at around six that afternoon we all went down into the tunnels and everyone but me watched in horror as the hands sank into the ground.

"No!" Nina said. "No, no, no! This cannot be happening!"

"Nina, it's okay," I said. "We can still complete the challenge."

Nina glared at me, and for the first time I realized just how scary her death glare really was. "Callie, the staffs are gone! We can't finish the challenge! We're never going to be able to find the Mask, and we'll never be free of Senkarah!"

I sighed. "Nina, how many staffs were there?"

"Six," she grumbled.

"And how many of us are there?" I prompted.

Nina thought about it for a second before letting a small smile spread across her face. "There are six of us! We can stand in place of the staffs!"

I congratulated Nina on 'her' idea before ruining her good mood. "Actually, I can't do it," I said slowly. "We've still got to get Victor's pocket watch, and I have an idea that'll get it for us tonight, but I won't be able to be here when we finish the task tomorrow. Jerome asked me for help with something."

"So ditch him," Patricia said.

I rolled my eyes. "Why ditch him when I can help you be a better girlfriend? Tell Eddie he's going on a date with you and get him into the library. Once he's in there, blindfold him and take him into the tunnel. He can stand in place of the sixth staff and he'll just think it was a date."

"How're we supposed to get him in here from the library?" Patricia sneered.

By way of answer, I crossed the room and pressed my amulet to the indent on the wall. I had made sure the day before that it was my amulet and not Victor's that opened the secret passage, so I knew it would work. Everyone watched in amazement and a little bit of suspicion as the wall slid back and revealed another tunnel.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked smugly. "It goes to the library."

"How did you know it was there?" Amber asked.

"I noticed a part of the wall in the library came loose," I lied. "And when I pulled it, it came open. Then I found a tunnel that ended here, but it hit a dead end. So I figured that one of our amulets had to open it."

"But do I really have to bring Eddie down here?" Patricia whined.

"No," Nina said before I could reply. "You can't bring Eddie down here; he'll figure out about the tunnels and he'll get marked."

"Not if he's blindfolded," I countered. "Come on, Nina; just let Trixie be a better girlfriend."

"Hey!" Patricia exclaimed, but everyone just ignored her outburst. We all knew she wasn't the best girlfriend.

After I managed to convince Nina it was a great idea to let Eddie become a Sibuna temp, we left the tunnels and started to enact my master plan to get Victor's pocket watch.

Alfie

I grinned when the time came to get Victor's pocket watch. I had to distract him when he took the watch out of his pocket –huh, watch pocket, pocket watch; haha –and get him to drop it onto his desk. Simple enough.

I snuck into his office and hid underneath the desk. Wait for it, wait for it . . . Victor came in, making me chuckle a bit. This was working perfectly. Just as he was about to walk around the desk, I jumped up and grinned.

"What's up Victor?" I asked, startling the old man.

"Lewis!" he bellowed, grabbing for me. I dodged him, making the golden watch slip out of his pocket. My part was almost done; now all I had to do was get Victor out of his office.

"Victor," I said in a mock cheerful voice. "Why don't we talk this out in the common room? It's much roomier in there."

Before he had a chance to yell at me –and I knew I was going to get toilet duty for a month over this –I rushed out of his office and down the stairs. As predicted, Victor started chasing me. Now it was all up to Nina and Fabian.

Nina

After Alfie ran out of Victor's office with the man hot on his heels, Fabian and I made our move. We rushed into his office and saw the glittering gold pocket watch sitting on the desk. Callie's plan was working perfectly. I motioned for Fabian to grab it. He slipped the watch into his pocket –huh, watch pocket, pocket watch –and we ran out of Victor's office before heading downstairs to see what happened to Alfie. The rest of Sibuna was already in there so we could fake innocence if needed.

"Mr. Lewis," Victor boomed. "You snuck into my office and I want to know why."

"Well you see Victor," Alfie began "I just wanted to, um, surprise you! Isn't today your birthday?"

"No, it is not," Victor growled. "But even if it were, that does not explain why you were hiding in my office."

"Well, I thought it was your birthday, so I decided to surprise you with a . . . happy birthday song! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Victor . . . happy birthday to you!" Alfie sang with a smile plastered on his face. I had to bite down a giggle at the look on Victor's face. I couldn't tell whether it was anger or confusion. Probably both, I decided.

"While it is not my birthday, nor shall you ever know when that is, I suppose I cannot punish you for trying to make my day a bit better," Victor said after a minute or so of silence. I swear every Sibuna who was in the room let out a small gasp. Victor wasn't punishing Alfie for being in his office?

"Wow, thanks Victor! Happy, uh, not birthday!" Alfie said with a grin.

After that whole fiasco was over and Victor let us leave, all of the Sibunas met up in my room. Amber immediately demanded to see the pocket watch. Fabian pulled the golden watch out of his pocket and showed it to the Sibunas.

"I knew you'd get it!" Callie said excitedly. "Now you can do the challenge tomorrow."

"I still can't believe you can't help us," I said. "What if everything goes wrong because we have a non-Sibuna helping out?"

Callie gave me a knowing smile. "Don't worry Nina. It'll be fine. I know it will."

I blinked in surprise. What was going on with her lately? Ever since we finished the chemistry challenge she had been acting strange, like she knew what was going on before the rest of us did. I ignored the strange feeling I was having though, and we all talked about what we were going to do tomorrow.

Patricia

The next day, Callie left just like she said she would. She and Jerome were headed somewhere, though they refused to tell us where. While Callie went out with Jerome, I searched for Eddie so we could go on a 'date.' I found him in his room, listening to Sick Puppies.

"Eddie, we're going on a date," I announced after pulling his headphones out of his ears.

"We're what?"

"We're going on a date," I repeated. "As in, right now. We're going on a date _right now_. Come on."

Without waiting for an answer, I grabbed Eddie's arm and pulled him out of his room.

Once we got to the library, I tied a blindfold over his eyes. Eddie automatically reached up to take it off, but I batted his hands out of the way.

"Nope," I said. "You don't get to take this off. It's part of the date."

Eddie grumbled about how this was a stupid date, but I ignored him. Instead, I gestured for the rest of Sibuna –minus Callie of course –to come into the library and open the secret entrance into the tunnel. I followed with Eddie, making sure no one had seen us go inside.

Once we were down in the reflector challenge, I made Eddie stand around where one of the staffs used to be. Just as everyone was getting into position, Eddie started to talk.

"So, this is . . . interesting," he said slowly.

"Uh, yeah," I tried, handing him the music box mirror. "Here, hold this."

"Okay? Um, so anyway, I've wanted to say something for a while," Eddie continued. "It's about us."

I froze. Right then, I felt like I wanted to die of embarrassment.

"I really like you Yacker. I just want to say that I . . . I think you're beautiful."

Oh someone kill me now. This couldn't get any worse.

I saw everyone else trying really, really hard not to laugh. I silenced them all with a glare. This so wasn't funny!

"Patricia, I think I might be falling in love with you," Eddie continued, oblivious to the audience.

I was wrong. It just got worse. Now what was I supposed to do?!

"Um, Eddie, we haven't been dating long enough to be falling in love," I tried. "I mean, I really like you too, but let's give it some time before we decide we're in love, okay?"

Even though he was blindfolded, I could tell Eddie was crestfallen. I felt the overwhelming need to comfort him, but I couldn't do that in a room full of people! I didn't know how to act all coupley. After a few seconds, Fabian moved into position, making the beam of light soar toward Nina. Eventually the beam made its way to Eddie.

"Um, Eddie? Can you move the mirror a centimeter or so higher?" I asked.

"You mean half an inch?" he asked.

"Whatever, can you just move it?"

"Sure."

After Eddie moved the mirror up, the beam hit it perfectly. I watched in amazement as the blue light formed a huge falcon over us. Wow, I might not like the mystery all that much, but even I had to admit that this challenge was beautiful.

Once the light faded, a door opened up across the room. Everyone cheered silently, remembering that Eddie had no idea they were there. I glanced at him, watching the American stumble across the ground. I was about to get him to turn around and follow me out of the tunnel before I heard the familiar swishing noise of a blade.

"Watch out!" I said, knocking Eddie to the ground just as a curved blade swung out at his head. That could've killed him.

"What was that for?" he demanded angrily.

"You were about to hit your head," I lied. "Low ceilings. Now come on, we've got something else we need to do."

I pulled Eddie to his feet and we made our way out of the tunnel. I felt a bit better about this. Sibuna had solved the next challenge and I was being a better girlfriend. Callie's plan was actually working pretty well.

Callie

"I still don't know why you wanted to do this," Jerome said for the fifth time in fifteen minutes.

"Because I thought it would be fun," I told him. "Now come on, we're running late."

Jerome grumbled as I dragged him into the movie theater. I paid for my ticket and him for his, and we split the cost for a small thing of popcorn. I had talked Jerome into going to see the Mortal Instruments movie with me. I had read the first book, and now that it was a movie I was super excited. It was a bit strange though. It was like the only difference between my world and this one was that Anubis House existed.

All through the movie, Jerome acted like he didn't care, but I knew he really wanted to know what happened. By the time the movie was over, he was on the edge of his seat, his gaze focused on the images on the big screen.

Once the movie was over, Jerome and I headed out of the theater. I wanted to grab his hand, but I decided against it. It might be too soon. Besides, in the show, Mara and Jerome hadn't gotten together yet, so if I was sort of taking Mara's place in this season then Jerome and I wouldn't get together yet.

"Foreign One. . ." someone whispered in my ear as we were walking down the sidewalk. I turned around, but no one was there. I decided to ignore it, until I heard it again, louder this time. "Foreign One . . ."

"Did you hear that?" I asked Jerome.

"Hear what?" he questioned innocently. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, cut it out."

"Cut what out? I didn't say anything," Jerome insisted.

"Well," I began, "if you didn't say it then who did? Someone just said Foreign One twice in my ear, and you're the only one close enough to have said it."

Jerome shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it wasn't me. Maybe it was your imagination."

I didn't know what to make of it, but I eventually decided to ignore it again. As we walked, I suddenly remembered where I had heard the words Foreign One before.

_You are not from this world, are you, Foreign One?_

_All in good time, Foreign One._

Senkarah had called me the Foreign One. I frantically started looking around for the evil spirit, wondering why she would show up while I was out with Jerome. But try as I might, I didn't see her. Was Senkarah even here? She had to be; no one even knew she called me the Foreign One.

Maybe it was time to get some help with this. Sibuna help, that is.

* * *

**Tada! So, what did you think for my comeback chapter? Next chapter will be Callie talking to a few select people about her Foreign One status. Oh, and I know that what Eddie said in this chapter wasn't what he said in the show, but I wanted to add some romantic drama to it. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, so now you get to see what happens now that Callie has decided she wants some Sibuna help with the whole Foreign One thing. Oh, and the whole Piper-Patricia-Eddie thing will kind of be skipped over. I know, I know: I'm awful. But I just don't want to have to write it, so that won't be in here. But everyone figuring out that Eddie is Mr. Sweet's son will be in here. Try to figure out how that happens . . . *evil giggle* Thanks for putting up with me and enjoy Chapter ten: Callie's Hiding Something.**

* * *

Chapter ten: Callie's Hiding Something

Callie

The next day, thankfully a Sunday, I woke up to see Amber peering curiously at me. What was up with her? I decided to ask her as kindly as I could.

"What's up?"

Amber shrugged. "I dunno. Something is different about you. I can't put my finger on it, though. Um, did you get a haircut?"

I shook my head. "No, Amber, I didn't get a haircut. But maybe you're right; maybe something is different with me."

Amber stared at me for the longest time, but she eventually got up and grabbed her clothes before heading to the bathroom. I sighed, lying back down on my bed. This was awful. I hated lying to my friends. Should I tell them that I wasn't from here? I knew that Fabian already knew the truth about me, and it wasn't exactly fair that he had to keep my secret for me.

I made one of my poorly thought out, split-second decisions. Hurriedly, I got dressed and rushed downstairs, hoping to find Fabian. When I finally found him, he was sitting in the common room, working on homework or something. He seemed surprised to see me.

"Oh, hey Callie," he said. "I thought you wouldn't be down for another hour or so. Nina mentioned Amber has the bathroom right now."

"That doesn't matter," I said, waving off his comment. "Look, I need you to do something for me, and you can't ask too many questions, okay?"

"O . . . kay?"

I nodded. "Okay. You need to call a Sibuna meeting, but you have to insist I'm not there. Then, once everyone is there, mention how strange I've been acting lately. You know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah, but–"

"Great. After a while, I'll come in. Thanks a lot for doing this, Fabian. I own you big time."

Without giving Fabian a chance to say anything, I left the common room and headed down the corridor. Maybe if I spent a little bit of time by myself, I'd be able to make sense of the jumbled mess that was my life.

Fabian

O . . . kay? What was up with Callie this morning? She wanted me to call a Sibuna meeting and make sure she wasn't invited? And then she wanted me to mention how odd she's been acting? Then she was going to come and crash the meeting? What did she hope to accomplish?

But, being the supportive friend that I was, I got up from my spot on the couch and started rounding up the Sibunas. I started with Alfie and Patricia, the two who I knew would definitely be there if I asked. I found them in the main corridor, chatting about a prank that Jerome had pulled on Mara or something.

"You guys, Sibuna meeting in ten minutes," I said "in Nina and Amber's room."

They both nodded. Okay, now all I had to do was get Nina and Amber to meet me in their room. That shouldn't be so difficult, right? I found Nina and Amber in the upstairs corridor, making their way downstairs.

"Hey you guys," I said, blocking their way. "We need to have an emergency Sibuna meeting. Now."

"Okay," Nina said. "I'll go find Patricia–"

"I already told Patricia and Alfie," I interrupted. "They're coming as soon as they can."

"Alright," Nina corrected. "Then I'll go find Callie."

"No," I told her. "Callie can't be part of this meeting."

"Is she out with Jerome again?" Amber demanded. "I know they have a strange thing going on, but boys are not more important than Sibuna!"

I shook my head. "She's not out with Jerome; she just can't come. Trust me you guys, this is important."

"Well, I believe you," Nina said. "If you say it's important that Callie can't be at the meeting, then Callie won't be at the meeting."

I smiled. "Thanks Nina."

We all made our way into the girls' room and waited on Patricia and Alfie. It didn't take them long to arrive. Patricia immediately sat down on the edge of Nina's bed and started looking at each of us, probably wondering why she had been called in, and Alfie just stood near the wall, a bored expression on his face.

"Okay," I said once everyone was settled "we have something important to talk about."

"Wait," Alfie interrupted. "Shouldn't we wait for Callie?"

"No," I told him. "She's what the meeting is about. So, you guys have noticed how odd Callie has been acting, right?"

"Yeah," Patricia huffed. "She made Eddie and I go on a date while we were literally in the middle of a task!"

"And she seems to know way too much all the time," Nina commented.

"And there's something different about her, but I can't figure out what," Amber added.

"And she's probably an alien!" Alfie suggested, earning him a look from each of us. "What?"

"Callie isn't an alien," I explained. "She's a teenage girl who has something going on, and I think we need to figure out what."

"You're right," Nina said. "We need to figure it out. What if she's working for Victor?"

"Why would Callie be working for Victor?" Amber asked, combing her fingers through her hair. "She's a Sibuna, isn't she?"

"Well," said a female voice from near the door "I guess you could say I'm a Sibuna. But do any of you guys remember me getting initiated?"

Everyone glanced over and saw Callie Morgan standing in the doorway, a half-smile on her face. This should be interesting.

Callie

I saw everyone's –well, everyone's but Fabian's –surprised and suspicious looks as I walked into the room. _Here goes nothing_, I thought before launching into my explanation.

"I'm serious. Do any of you remember when you first met me? Or when I joined Sibuna? Do any of you remember seeing me come back to school at the beginning of the year?" I questioned, waiting for them to answer.

"Not really . . ." Amber trailed off.

"Not me," Patricia answered.

"Nada," Alfie stated.

"No," Fabian said.

"I don't either," Nina commented slowly. "Actually, I don't remember much of you before the end of the chemistry challenge."

"That's because I was never here," I explained.

"What do you mean, you were never here?" Patricia demanded. "Of course you were here! I remember seeing you every day."

"But none of your memories are clear, are they?" I asked. I smiled as I saw Patricia frown, knowing that I had backed her into a corner. "I didn't think so. Maybe I should explain things a bit better."

Nina nodded. "Yeah, maybe you should. But I have a question first: are you working for Victor?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I'm trying to protect you guys from him! He and Vera both are evil, slimy rats. They both think they're going to get the Mask, but I seriously doubt they do. It would be a horrible ending."

"Horrible ending to what?" Alfie asked.

I sighed. "I'm explaining this way too fast and I'm skipping over a bunch, aren't I? Okay. There's one thing you have to know about me, you guys. I'm not from here, and I don't mean England. I'm not from this universe. Where I come from, all of this is just a TV show. _House of Anubis_ is a popular British TV show that I watched every day, waiting to see the latest Sibuna mystery and Anubis drama."

"Wait," Patricia interrupted. "You're telling us that you're from an alternate universe where we're the main characters of a TV show? And I thought Alfie was delusional."

"Hey!" Alfie protested.

I glared at both of them, getting them to quiet down. "I know this sounds like I'm insane, but it the truth. A few weeks ago, I had wished more than anything to be in Anubis House and to be going to school with you guys, risking my life to help Sibuna solve the mysteries left by Robert Frobisher-Smythe. Now I'm literally living my dream. A few weeks ago, I was in my house in New Jersey, watching _House of Anubis_. After the episode was over, a long phrase in Egyptian appeared on my screen. Something compelled me to say it out loud."

I took a deep breath before continuing. "A flash of lightning hit me, knocking me out. When I woke up, I was in Anubis House. I was both wary and super excited at the same time; wary because I wasn't sure what was going on and excited because I was in my favorite TV show of all time. Then when you guys told me I'm in Sibuna, I knew that I could use my knowledge of the show to help you guys."

"Wait," Nina said before I could go on "so you're telling us that where you're from, we're just characters in a show?"

"Pretty much," I confirmed. "But anyway, the day after I got here, I was cornered by Senkarah in the bathroom. She knew I wasn't from here and called me the Foreign One right before giving me a Mark. Before then, the one I had on my wrist was drawn on with marker."

"Why would you draw a fake Mark?" Amber asked. "That's just ridiculous."

"So is being dragged into a TV show," I countered. "But anyway, now that I'm Marked, I apparently can and will suffer the same fate as you guys if we don't get that Mask. Now when I was pulled here, House of Anubis was only two episodes away from the season finale, meaning you guys had just finished the Sennet game. Well, Fabian and Joy just finished the Sennet game –and Fabian, if you tell Joy anything this time around I promise I will kick your ass so hard you won't know what hit you," I vowed.

"Why would I tell Joy anything?"

"Because of what might happen in the Sennet game," I explained. "A false move on the board spells doom for the player. Now look, there's something else you guys might want to know. I've already told Fabian because he found out about my secret about a week ago, but you guys deserve the truth, too."

"Fabian knew you weren't from here?" Patricia demanded. "Why'd you tell him?"

"Technically she didn't," Fabian told her. "You know how Senkarah can come into your dreams? Well, something like that happened with Callie and I. I was pulled into a dream where I was in America with Callie and she explained everything to me. The next day, she confirmed what she had said to me. Nina, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it wasn't my secret to tell."

Nina shrugged it off. "It's fine. I understand."

"Anyway," I said, stopping the romantic moment even though everything in me told me to let it keep happening "there's something you need to know. Rufus is–"

"Don't say it," Patricia interrupted with a death glare aimed at me. "Don't you dare say he's alive. Rufus Zeno is dead."

"No he's not," I corrected. "Rufus faked his own death so he could get the Mask and use it to become a god. That's what he's after now, not immortal life."

The mood in the room darkened considerably as everyone took a second to sort through what I had told them. Once a few minutes had passed, I decided to continue with my tale.

"Now that you guys know the truth, I guess I can help without giving too much away, right? I know what happened in the show, but me being here definitely changed some things. Mara was supposed to be Jerome's crush, not me. Victor was supposed to have the amulet that opened the hidden entrance into the tunnel, not me. You weren't supposed to figure out Rufus was alive until you caught Jerome stealing the dollhouse. Oh crap," I added quickly, remembering a second too late that they didn't know about Jerome and Rufus this go around.

"Jerome is working for him again?!"Alfie demanded. "Why?"

"Jerome doesn't know he's working for Rufus," I explained. "He's only trying to make his dad proud by getting the Frobisher Gem and putting it back into the Frobisher Shield. Rufus has the real Gem, while a glass one is in the Shield right now. Trust me, when he finds out its Rufus, he won't be all too happy about it."

"So you know everything that happens?" Nina asked.

"Pretty much," I answered. "There's some stuff I forgot about, like two of the reflectors in the last challenge, but other than that, yeah."

"What about people? Do you know what happens between certain groups of people?" Nina questioned in a quiet voice.

I frowned, knowing where this was going. "Yeah, I do. And no, I'm not telling you. I don't want to spoil anything that may or may not happen."

"What?" Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia said in unison. Amber seemed to get it, though.

"Oh, is this about them?" she asked me. I nodded. "And the mission?" Again, I nodded. "We are so making this happen!"

I laughed. "Okay Amber, we'll talk about it later. Right now, I think we need to figure out what all this means."

"Yeah," Nina said, her voice much louder this time. "I think we should all figure out why you're here. Maybe you're meant to help out with our mystery. But I do know one thing."

"What?" I asked.

"We're holding a Sibuna initiation in ten minutes."

"What?! But when I watched the first season, I did my own Sibuna initiation in my back yard. Don't look at me like that," I growled, seeing the look Patricia was giving me. "I was a bit obsessed, okay?"

"Whatever. Just grab something important to you and drop it in the fire so you can be an official Sibuna."

"Fine," I grumbled.

* * *

"This sucks," I said while standing in front of the open flame. "I've already done this once."

"Well, do it again or you're not welcome back in Sibuna," Patricia countered.

"Fine," I said, dropping the picture into the fire. It was a photo of me and my mom when I was five. We had been on a picnic and a dog came running through, destroying everything. The dog's owner had taken a bunch of pictures of the two of us to make up for it. The picture I had was the only one that he printed out for us. Mom made a copy for herself, but I doubted she would make another for me to have again.

As I watched the image go up in smoke, I turned to Patricia. "Now do I say the Sibuna vows?"

"Repeat after me," she said, ignoring my question. "I, Callie Morgan."

"I, Callie Morgan, being of sound mind, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House and stand by my fellow club members, Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Alfie Lewis, and Patricia Williamson," I continued without letting Patricia finish the vows. I gave her a smirk when she glared at me.

"Sibuna," everyone around me said, holding their right hand over their right eye. I copied their movement and phrase expertly.

"Sibuna," I agreed. "Let no man or woman tear this vow asunder."

It was done. I was now an official member of the greatest club to ever exist.

I was a real Sibuna.

* * *

**Okay, so this was pretty lame. I'm really sorry about that. But hey, at least it's another chapter, right? Anyway, next chapter is the start of Mission Fabina, so yay for that! I hope you guys will like it, because one of you actually suggested the idea to me. I can't remember who it was though. Someone mentioned the 'Washroom Theory' to me, and I knew that would be a perfect Mission Fabina. Well, crap, I just gave away part of the next chapter. Anyway, before I tell you everything, thanks for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
